The Joys of Being a Winchester Child
by Gaudete
Summary: Dean and Sam are going to be fathers but a host of demons, angels, and evil creatures aren't to keen on Winchesters being born and plan to stop it at all costs. Some OCs in it, Mary and John W. being brought back. It's SPN who hasn't been brought back?
1. Fatherhood

Rating: T (violence, language)

I will update the other stories soon. Just wanted to get this out of the way or at least started.

_Takes place a year and a half after Heart of Everything, replaces the old story Highwaymen Coming Down. Dean and Lisa are expecting their second child and Sam and Abigail get a surprise of their own. No evil sons of bitches or dick angels are going to let another Winchester be brought into the world but Dean and Sam have something to say about that._

_

* * *

_

"So this shade of green is called what exactly?" Abigail asked as she applied the first swipe.

Lisa's brows creased as she saw the monstrosity of green that Abigail was painting on the nursery wall.

"It's not supposed to look like that," Lisa couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god it looks like Kermit the Frog puked up in here."

"Yeah, I think it needs to go back." Abigail stepped off the ladder and put the roller down.

"I'll take it back when Ben gets home," she said as she put her hands on her large baby bump. She was huge for 5 months.

"I've got it. I need to get some stuff at the store for dinner tonight anyway. I'm cooking no ifs, ands, or buts about it. "

"You got it." She had forgotten how tiring it was being pregnant. It took most of her time keeping up with Ben. Lisa didn't want him to feel left out. Being an older brother would be hard especially since he had to share a mom but Dean was helping him with his soon to be responsibilities.

Dean and Sam had gone on a hunt a few towns over. Well more like a favor for a friend of theirs. Nothing major, just a haunting but they wouldn't be back for a few days. That's why she was so happy Abby was staying with her. Ever since she got pregnant when Dean had to leave Abigail would fly in to stay and help out. There had already been several attempts to kill Lisa and the baby and Dean wasn't going to let anything happen to his family. Abigail could handle anything especially with the Colt on her side. But Abby knew that Lisa was well protected and didn't feel bad about leaving for a few minutes to run errands. She had taught Lisa how to use the Colt. A quick half hour trip was nothing. Dean had safeguarded the house as well, nothing intending them harm was going to get inside.

Abigail was loading the paint into the car when a gust of wind slammed her down on the sidewalk. Before she could even react there were two demons and something else that she couldn't identify on top of her. She had not seen this coming! She tried to defend herself as best as possible but they held her down and the creature pulled out a large knife. A second later they were bursting into yellow light.

She looked up and saw Gabriel materialize. "Hiya kiddo," he said as he swept her up in his arms and rushed her inside.

Lisa came into the living room with shock and surprise on her face. Gabriel looked Abby over for wounds. No bleeding, just serious bruising and a head injury.

"Hold still," he put his fingers against her temple and with one motion and the bruising was gone.

"What the hell Gabriel?" She managed to sit up but the look on her guardian archangel's face told her to lay back down.

Lisa jumped as Abby's phone vibrated on the coffee table. She saw it was Allan and answered.

"No, she's ok. Demons jumped her but Gabriel got to her." As she was trying to calm Abigail's twin brother down call waiting beeped. It was Sam. "Hold on Allan Sam's on the other line."

"What's wrong? Is she ok. Lisa are you hurt?"

"Calm down Sam. It's ok. She's fine, I'm fine, the baby's fine. Just some demons got the jump on her. Gabriel got her."

"Gabriel?" She couldn't tell if his voice was angry or shocked.

"Look, we are on our way back."

"Ok, we'll be waiting."

* * *

He hung up the phone with his sister-in-law. Dean looked over at him with a look of panic and concern on his face. "Dude, what's going on?"

"Demons attacked Abigail. Gabriel showed up. Dean something major is going down."

Dean floored the Impala back to Cicero.

* * *

"How have you been feeling lately Abigail," Gabriel asked?

"Fine."

"No dizziness, no mood swings, no nausea?"

"No."

"Well it's early yet, give it time."

"She's not," Lisa spoke with a mixture of smile and shock on her face. "She's pregnant?"

"Give the lady a prize," Gabriel said as he got up and patted Lisa on the shoulder. "Yeppers, our little ass-kicking machine is preggers."

"I'm right here," Abigail said. They were talking like she wasn't in the room.

"That's not possible. I can't have children. I was torn up to badly from the Banshee and then the wreck, not possible."

"Well Sam managed to slip one past the goalie," Gabriel said with a smile. "Come on did you really think that something Heaven mandated wouldn't come to pass? You're going be plopping out the most powerful hunter the world has seen in about 8 months. Don't look so sad. Curses will be broken and the world will have a new savior."

"Yeah, no pressure." She said still not comprehending the fact she was pregnant.

Lisa sat down on the end of the couch. "Sam's on his way back."

* * *

They were inside the city limits when Cas appeared in the back.

"Congratulations Sam," he said flatly.

"For what?"

"On fatherhood. We thought Dean would be the only Winchester to carry on the angelic bloodline but it seems that we were pleasantly surprised."

"Excuse me?" His mind was racing with thoughts that didn't make sense to him. Dean however was getting what Castiel was saying and his brother got a big goofy grin.

"Sammy's having a baby," he said loudly with a laugh. He was excited for his brother. Sam getting his own family! 'Bout damn time.

"What, wait, no. She can't have children."

"Sam slipped one past the goalie," Dean said remembering the phrase his brother had used once upon a time when they had found out about Adam.

"Dean, this is serious. Her life could be in danger. She can't have children. She has my demonic blood inside her. That can't be good. What if…"

"She can and she will. A girl in 8 months. But you are right her life is in danger, and it has nothing to do with your bloodoath. There are a host of creatures going to rise up to stop your daughter from being born. That's what the attack today was about."

Sam immediately went into protective mode. "Nothing will harm either of them Castiel."

"You two will have your hands full for the next few months. Dean, with Lisa getting closer to delivery there will more attempts on her and Ben. Sam you'll have more things after Abigail. I will help however I can. Gabriel too."

"Abigail is protected pretty well." Sam said trying to calm the fear rising inside him. How was he going to keep his family safe?

"The child can't grow if the protection she has enjoyed in the past is in place. It will begin to break, has begun to break. The Colt bloodline will have to go dormant in order for the child to survive inside her. She will be completely exposed to anything that wants to take her out. She won't heal, she'll even get sick."

Dean said quietly "We'll protect them Sam, that's what we do." He realized his brother was about one minute away from having a serious breakdown.

All Sam wanted to do right now was take Abby in his arms and not let her go. They would find a way through this. Of course him and Dean protected people, saved people but this was different. The stakes were much higher now. Not only were their supernatural creatures to protect against but what about other hunters, and the million things that could go wrong simply being a human and pregnant? Of course Cas said his blood inside her wasn't anything to worry about but that couldn't be good. And he had grown to love her totally and completely. Winchester women typically didn't survive past two years once a Winchester began to love them. God he was getting a massive headache!


	2. Mary

_Not to satisfied with the last bit of this but the plot bunny's biting. Enjoy.

* * *

_The drive back to Cicero was painfully slow even with Dean flooring the baby. Dean knew his brother was thinking and way too much. He had already thought everything that was running through Sam's mind when they found out Lisa was expecting. Things had gone alright with Ben, but then the Apocalypse wasn't looming and no angels or demons gave a shit about Dean's oldest. Times had certainly changed; now every son of a bitch with a grudge was wanting Lisa and Ben…especially after the averted end of time. Heaven and Hell playing out again with the Winchester's children – well not this time. They had learned from their mistakes and would fight to the death to keep those lessons.

"Meg's high on the list, any angels rebelling against Cas. I guess for you it would be Meg followed by Lucifer's minions."

"Sounds about right," Sam said his features were tense.

Though he doubted Lucifer would be coming topside anytime soon he couldn't count it out. If he was a vessel for Lucifer, primed from an infant with demon blood to lead an army, then that same blood was pumping through Abigail and by default their daughter. Add to that Meg who they had never managed to gank and Sam's head felt like it was going to explode!

"Sammy," Dean never called him that unless he was trying to pull rank.

"Look dude, I'm right there with you man. It's a bitch the past is coming back to bit us hard but we've got to keep our game faces on. Do what we were taught. Focus on keeping them safe."

Sam was at wits end now. "How do we do that Dean," he asked angrily? "Every last son of a bitch that wants our ass will be gunning for Abigail and Lisa. We can't catch a break. Somethings going to take them away from us and we are going to be…"

His brother was tearing up. It had been a long time since his brother had actually shed tears. Poor kid had to be terrified at the possibilities of what could happen. Dean felt it too. If something happened to Lisa he would be in the same shape he was in when he thought Sam was dead. But nothing was going to happen to Lisa, he was damn well making sure of it. He knew it was rough on Sam, having never had a real relationship based on honesty until Abigail. He was clinging to Abby life a life preserver to a drowning man. Sometimes Dean thought she was the only thing holding his brother together after the events of the past two years.

"Nothing is going to happen to them Sam. They have us. The Colts aren't shabby hunters, Abigail has her brother, we have Bobby, Gabriel and Cas. It's going to be ok."

"Dean she's losing the protection Samuel passed on to them."

"Sam all it did was make it harder to kill, let her heal up faster than most. She'll be fine."

"And kept her hidden from demons. You know how many demons we've offed? How many are out there waiting for us? She won't have that. She takes a blow she's NOT going to be ok."

"That's why she has Gabriel on standby," Dean was trying to calm his brother. "Cas too. She's a tough one Sam."

"What if I can't protect her. Like Jess, or you. What if my blood running through her harms the child or makes her psychic?"

"Sam! Enough with the what ifs. What ifs my ass. We've made our own destiny do you think I'm just going to roll over now? We fight till the last man if we have to. We have a chance at happiness and we're taking it. End of conversation."

Dean Winchester had spoken and Sam knew it was useless to argue. The rest of the ride was quiet. Sam was out of the car even before Dean had shut the engine off and in the house before he could even open his door.

* * *

Things were strange, very different from the time she was use to. She knew she had aged, she was 58 now. However the last thing she remembered was the yellow eyed demon over Sam's crib, in 1983. Now the paper she was looking at said July 2012, and what the hell? She was in Cicero, Indiana. Mary's hunter instinct were still well honed, she would figure this out. Maybe this was where her boys were? More of what the hell was why she had over a $1000 in her wallet! Regardless of how she got here the most important thing was to provision herself, find shelter, then plan her next move. She walked into the big box store, a little overwhelmed at the size.

"Gabriel you are worse than a child," Abigail said as she removed two of the five bags of Oreo double stuff cookies from the cart.

"I saved your life today, it's the least you can do." He put three bags of cookies into the cart. She didn't take them out.

Mary was struck still for a moment as she rounded the aisle. She could see the glow of the angel, his wings. She could see angels! The feeling made her stumble into a display knocking a few boxes down. Regaining herself she had an idea. Perhaps the angel had something to do with this. It was too much of a coincidence she thought. Her being brought back and seeing an angel shortly after. She followed the angel and the woman he was with through the store.

"We need to get going," he said. "Sam's already at Lisa's. Surprised you phone hasn't gone off."

"Oh shit, don't have it with me." Abigail went for it but it wasn't there. After today's attack that was a stupid move on her part.

"He's going to be pissed," Gabriel said with an amused grin. "Boy's already terrified something might happen to you. Leaving without any form of communication – surprised he hasn't come here himself."

"He knows you're with me."

"You know the Winchesters though," Gabriel said it loud enough for half the store to hear. "Sam and Dean are overprotective of their loved ones."

"Gabe, use your inside voice," she said. "Remember you're an angel, you could seriously hurt people just by speaking."

Mary realized the angel knew she was there. Was telling her what she needed to know for now. Her sons were in Cicero, they had families of their own and apparently those families were in danger. Mary looked at the cart the woman was pushing. Lots of junk food, and a bottle of prenatal vitamins. Was this woman Sam or Dean's loved one? She didn't know her sons as adults but instinct, or maybe hope, told her the lady was Sam's girlfriend or wife. She was what Mary had imagined for her son.

Whichever one she was she was pregnant. Mary smiled but her smile was interrupted by the angel looking directly at her. Somehow he managed to convey in her mind that they would talk later. With a flick of his wrist she found herself in a very nice hotel.

A moment later Sam's gigantic form was coming toward them.

"Yeah, that's his pissed off look Abby. I'm out of here. He's got an angel blade on him."

"I'm sure he's packing a little bit of everything Gabriel. He is very protective." But she said it to thin air he was already gone.

"So," he said with a voice three times deeper than normal. His brow was furrowed and his eyes scanned all around. "Mind telling me what you're doing out and about after a demon attack? Alone?"

He was so cute when he was trying to be stern. She saw through him though. She knew him well enough to know that he was scared underneath his stern expression. Dean was the one best at hiding his emotions. Sam had gotten better but still, she knew him.

"Gabriel was here until you showed up."

"Yeah well next time you decide to shop after being attacked by demons who want to kill you and our child bring you phone along." He handed her her phone. "Seriously Abigail, I'm not holding it together well right now. Don't make it worse."

She had patience. A lot of patience and it took a lot with him. "I'm sorry you're not taking the news well."

"What? No, no. That's not what I meant. I'm thrilled," he laughed nervously. Oh my god she thought that I wasn't happy with the news he thought to himself. "No, Abby. I'm over the moon. It's just well…not supposed to be this way."

"I know. We'll figure it out."

"I'm thrilled. I love you. I want this. It's just that there's a lot of shit associated with this." He was rambling because he didn't know what the hell to do.

"I know." She wondered when the foreboding would turn into joy at being pregnant. Weren't women supposed to be excited? Then again she wasn't a normal woman and this wasn't a normal situation.

All he wanted to do was get her back to Lisa's, where it was safe and he could keep an eye on her. He didn't know how this would work out and being a Winchester the odds were stacked against them but it would be ok. He draped a protective arm over her shoulder and walked by her side to the register.

* * *

Around midnight Mary woke up to the angel from the store sitting on the end of her bed.

"What's going on?"

"You're going to be a grandma – again," Gabriel said. "Dean's expecting a girl in four months, Sam just found out today."

"The woman in the store?"

"Abigail Colt, one of three direct descendents of Samuel Colt."

Mary gasped softly. "My son married a Colt? That's a…"

"Powerful bloodline. Yeah, I know. Campbell, Winchester, Colt. Your granddaughter's going to be something else. And that's why you were brought back. They're not married though."

"Brought back?" Memories came back to her. The fire, protecting her children from the poltergeist.

"They can't do this alone. When Sam ended the Apocalypse he asked for a few things in return. One being his parents brought back. Heaven's granting his request."

"John?"

"Somewhere, don't know where yet but he'll find you."

"Dean?"

"Has one son by a Remington and a girl on the way."

"Dean is with a Remington? My sons are working on breaking the curses."

"Yep. And that's where you come in. Things are going to get down right horrible for your family soon. They will need you to protect and pick up the pieces."

She had been given a second chance at motherhood, and she was a grandmother to boot! Could this be the normal life she craved thirty years later?

"When can I see them?"

"Soon." And with that he sent her to sleep.


	3. Vampires

_Rating: K. Revenants are undead that walk around in the same body they inhabited while alive.The Supernatural Book of Monsters is where the information comes form for the next few chapters.  


* * *

_

**_Two months later_**

Bobby was out of his league right now. The cemetery was supposed to be haunted by the ghost of a young woman who had been murdered inside the gates 30 years ago. However once he stepped through the wrought iron fence he realized that not only was he dealing with Ms. Duvall's angry spirit but half a dozen others as well as a host of other revenants. Way to many to take on himself. The only thing he could do was get the hell out of Dodge and he fought tooth and nail to escape. Relief washed over him as he stumbled into the road, beaten and bloody. A car skidded to a stop and he collapsed on the hood. It was just supposed to be a routine salt and burn - the Winchester luck must have rubbed off on him he thought as he blacked out.

Sam's phone rang at 3 in the night. Never a good thing. The first thing he did was look over to make sure Abby was beside him and breathing. When he saw she was ok he looked at the ID it was Dean.

"What's wrong?"

"A hospital in Ohio just called. Bobby was brought in in serious condition an hour ago."

"Hunting accident?"

"Yeah, he called yesterday saying that there was a salt and burn he was going to Ohio for. A job for a friend. It turned ugly apparently. The EMT went through his cellphone and found me listed as an emergency contact. I'm on my way to Ohio."

"You sure it's legit?" These days they couldn't be too careful. Creatures loved using those they cared about as bait to lure the boys into traps. Monsters had always known that Dean and Sam were each others weakness. Now as they grew up post end-of-the-world, monsters realized that there was new blood to mess with to get the boys attention.

"Positive," Dean's voice was trying to sound calm, Sam knew it was anything but. There was so much strain in it. Bobby was family, the father they desperately needed and he was in trouble.

Dean regained his composure on the phone. "We have a job Sam. We owe Bobby that much."

"Yeah, I agree. I'll meet you there. What's the address?"

After Dean had agreed to let Sam say yes their relationship had changed. Before then it was strained; and had hit rock bottom when Sam left him for Ruby. Dean only had a few hours with seeing his brother as an equal before Sam wasn't Sam anymore. Getting his brother back made Dean aware that they were indeed equals and that was simply how it was now. Sam would make choices that affected them both.

Sam sighed as he told his brother goodbye. They found that they weren't so co-dependent on each other anymore, but they were still there for each other, and definitely there for Bobby. Though for the past two months Sam had stayed with Abby in New York.

As he drove Dean mental checked off all the precautions he had taken before he left Lisa and Ben. Nothing should get through his defenses. Bobby needed him and after all he had done for them he wasn't going to let Bobby be alone.

"What's wrong," Abby asked as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around Sam?

"Bobby's been in an accident in Ohio. Dean's on his way."

She rolled away from him and flicked the lamp on and got out of bed. Sam's eyes followed her as she turned the computer on.

"What are you doing," he asked as he got up? He knew what she was doing, the hunter in her was strong. "Research?" God he loved her!

"I'm not letting you go running out to Ohio on some job that you know nothing about? My baby's got to have it's daddy," she joked.

He had just finished packing and gone downstairs for some coffee when Nessa walked into the kitchen. They were watching her while Allan was taking care of some Colt family business. Nessa was 11 years old going on 30 years old. She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll take care of her."

He wanted to laugh but he knew that at 11 Nessa Colt was in training to be just as lethal a hunter as her father and aunt. The child had no other choice in the matter, she was a Colt. Nessa was excited about the baby and wasn't going to let anything hurt her aunt.

Two hours later Sam was on his way to Ohio. Abigail had Nessa to watch and wouldn't be joining them on this hunt, which relieved him. She had just started her second trimester and thought the doctors said everything was fine he still worried. She definitely shouldn't be hunting...too risky.

* * *

John Winchester didn't know why he was back on Earth, and why especially he was in New York City until he saw Sam walking down the opposite side of the street. His youngest was alive, but where was Dean? Why was there a little girl holding Sam's hand? Lots of questions remained unanswered but he used what he was best at to figure out a lot of things. He now knew Sam was living with a girl in New York City and that she was a Colt. John also knew that she was carrying his son's child and the possibilities of what that might create bothered him. Was Sam still marked? Was his youngest still chosen to lead a demonic army? Those questions weren't answered yet because he didn't let himself get to close to them. However today he had seen Sam leave and overheard him talking to his brother as he got into the car. Dean was alright thank goodness! However it sounded like Bobby Singer was not doing well. John also heard Sam tell his brother that he was worried leaving Abigail alone. John decided that he would stay in the city and watch out for Sam's girl. After all he had always watched out for Sam, even if Sam didn't know it.

* * *

Lisa had tucked Ben into bed and had settled down on the couch with a book. Dean hadn't called in twelve hours and all attempts to get him went to voicemail, until the latest attempt and then that was just static. She read for an hour, putting the book down long enough to try to get Dean. Finally she decided to go to bed. Dean would call her. She had just gotten to bed when her bedroom windows were shattered! Two human-looking figures crashed in with fangs bared!

Her first thought was disbelief that two vampires were in her house! Even knowing what Dean had told her about them it never really dawned on her that vampires were actually real. And these mothers weren't the sparkly kind. The salt line really didn't seem to bother them as the slowly crossed. Hissing they came closer.

They seemed smug in the fact that Dean was out, leaving Lisa and the baby alone. She prayed that Ben was alright.

The two vampires were sent to bring the Bradens back to the nest. There they would be turned. If all went well then final revenge would be visited to Dean Winchester. Their fatal mistake was underestimating Ben Braden Winchester. Dean had taught him how to shoot the Colt Abigail had given them. He had heard the crash coming from his mom's room and quietly slipped through the hallway taking the gun out of the closet. Equally as quietly he came up behind the hissing vamps. His mother was in trouble but she didn't let the vampires know that her son was behind them. She kept on her game face – something she learned from her husband.

Ben aimed and squeezed the trigger taking one down. Upon seeing his brother falling the second vampire whirled around to face Ben. He saw the young boy steadily holding the killing machine and knew the steely determination, the calm in the boy's eyes that said the next shot would take him out. He quickly grabbed his fallen brother and jumped through the broken window into the night.

Lisa ran to her son and hugged him. A minute later however she went into premature labor. Ben had thought nothing of facing down the vampires, now he was terrified and panicking at his mother's situation! He called 911 first, next he called Dean but got voicemail. He tried Sam and voicemail again. He called Abigail and almost cried with relief that she answered.

Ben was a smart child, Abigail quickly realized. The questions he was asking her on the phone were those of a hunter. He had the instinct. He told her he had shot one vampire and the other had left. He asked her if Christo would really work and then recited an exorcism back to her to make sure it was perfect. He was going to keep his mom safe, do what Dean taught him. It made him feel better that Abigail said she was on her way.

After he hung up with her he tried to get Dean. This time his phone was just static, Sam's too. The paramedics were at the house now so Ben just held his mom's hand to the hospital. He hoped his dad was ok, but he had to be the man of the house now. He wouldn't fail his parents.

* * *

TBC


	4. John

_Rating: T _

_A very big THANK YOU to _DJxDANGAAxCRNPPS _for lovely reviews. Also thanks to all those that have favored and alerted for this story. Hope you like this chapter. _

* * *

Dean woke up tied to a chair, not sure how long he had been out. The last thing he remembered was walking to the Impala from the hospital. He was on his way to the motel to get some rest and research what the hell was going on in Ohio while Sam waited with Bobby. Bobby had dodged a bullet, nothing like having a deal with a demon to keep the vessel ticking. Bobby's rapid recovery surprised the doctors, but not the Winchesters. Crowley was still coming for the Winchester's foster father. Problem number 999 to deal with at a later time, right now he had to get free.

It was dark in the room and his face felt like he had gone 12 rounds with a meat tenderizer. He thought his shoulder was dislocated too. The iron smell of blood, and lots of it filled his nose. As his eyes adjusted he saw he was in a bedroom, well at least there was a bed in the room. Weather it was used as a bedroom he didn't know but as his eyes adjusted more he saw the large figure of his brother tied to the bed.

"Sam," his voice was raspy. "Sam wake up. Come on man wake up." Dean didn't know how awake he was himself. Things were foggy in his mind. Sam didn't make a sound or a move. It was too dark to tell if his brother's chest was rising with breath or not. His focus turned from Sam to the door opening.

"Dean Winchester," the female vampire said. "So glad you're awake." She sauntered over to his tied form and straddled his lap.

"Lap dances are so much better when the stripper is crying," he said smugly.

"Oh baby you're going to be the one crying." She roughly kissed him.

He fought to keep her tongue out of his mouth but his face screamed out in pain. Pulling away she ran a sharp fingernail down the front of his t-shirt, slicing it and his skin. She sucked his blood off her finger, then put it up to his lips.

"My warriors are on a hunting trip of their own Dean. Hunting a sweet little thing, 7 months pregnant, and a 12 year old boy. They're going to bring them back to our nest and then the fun begins."

She got off of his lap and walked over to Sam. She ran her hand down Sam's chest and then looked at Dean and smiled evilly. "And then I'm going to turn your family Dean. And once they're turned I'm going to set them loose on your baby brother."

She walked seductively back to Dean and smacked him hard across the cheek. Grabbing his hurt face she held him still as she said the last of her plan.

"You're going to either have to kill your beloved wife and son, or watch them kill you darling baby brother. Weren't you the one that was always supposed to protect him? You can't protect anyone Dean. Someone you love is going to die and I'm going to be watching the devastation on your face."

"You are one evil bitch," he spat at her.

"Always baby," she winked at him and left him alone in the dark. The only consolation he had was the fact that Sam was still alive. Other than that he had no idea how he was going to get out of this. Hell he didn't even remember him and Sam being grabbed by vampire sons of bitches!

* * *

Abigail had booked the first flight to Indianapolis and rented a car to take her and Nessa to Cicero. Ben had called back and told them that Lisa was stable, that they had successfully stopped the premature labor. Panic time now because Sam wasn't answering his phone, and Bobby was awake and hadn't seen the boys in a while. Since she was pregnant she had lost her ability to sense both Sam and her brother, her blood was dormant. It sucked ass that she didn't know what Sam was experiencing, if he was ok, if he was in trouble. He was a Winchester so of course he was in trouble – no matter what they did trouble always found them.

She knew where he was, where he was staying, that Bobby was ok but Ben needed her. The mother/nurturing aspect of her had developed at a young age and had grown stronger with the birth of her niece. Ben was family and he needed someone there with him since Dean was in Ohio, and god knows where or what had happened to him. As much as she hated not knowing about Sam at least he was old enough to take care of himself, he wasn't a frightened and confused little boy. Although said little boy had been awesome in taking out a vampire! Before she left for the airport she put a few calls into hunters she knew in the area; people that could be trusted. They were on the lookout for the Winchesters and would call her when they found out anything. So far no calls, but she was confident in the hunters she had called. Her mind was somewhat eased by that fact. A phone call from Sam would have been better, but she had to deal with one thing at a time.

* * *

They were asking a lot of questions at the hospital. Like why the bedroom windows were broken out, why there were bloodstains near the bed, and the worse was the police asking him where his dad was. He calmly explained it all, as he had rehearsed to himself. When he heard Child Protective Services mentioned he got scared. A few moments later a really nice woman was talking to him. It was too soon for her to be from CPS, plus she was way too grandmotherly. She said her name was Mary and with her he felt safe. His dad had told him to trust his instinct. Ben's instinct was saying this lady could be trusted.

Her grandson was a smart one. Whenever someone new came into his mother's room he would subtly say "Christo." And he had managed to tuck a Colt revolver into his backpack. But hospital security in Cicero was not going to go through a 12 year olds backpack. Dean had taught him well and she didn't know if she should be upset or proud. So she decided to be proud. Hunting wasn't the life she wanted for her kids but it was always going to be a part of their lives – she would just have to accept it. Deal with it. She stayed by his side as his mother's vitals crashed. Lisa was going back into labor and the doctor couldn't stop it this time! Apparently she had an infection and that was what was triggering the premature labor.

Mary could buy the infection idea from the doctor but she also realized there were a few demons she knew of that could cause difficult childbirth, even miscarriages. Question was which one was it? Infection or demon? And if it was a demon causing it how to take it out in a hospital?

* * *

John Winchester had seen a lot of things but an angel of the Lord, and one that was in charge of Heaven post-Apocalypse, that was something new. Not to mention being yanked off the street by said trench coat wearing angel. And now this? The trench coat wearing angel was telling him that the last request of his youngest son before he stopped the Apocalypse was to have his parents back…and that Heaven was granting Sam's wish. That was a little too much to process, but life wasn't going to let him have down time.

"Dean and Sam have been taken by vampires," Castiel said. "Do you have what you need for an assault on a vampire nest?"

He thought about it for a second. Heaven had brought him back, his truck, and in his truck all his gear…strange coincidence he thought. It was almost as if they had known he was going to assume the mantle of hunter again.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said in the John Winchester's going to kick ass voice. The same voice Dean often used before he blew the sons-of-bitches away.

"I'll explain everything to you later but right now we need to rescue your sons and my friends."

* * *

"Sam you awake?"

This time Dean breathed a sigh of relief as his brother answered him, "Yeah. What the hell?"

"We're in a vampire nest." He didn't have the heart to tell his brother the vampire's plans for them. "Can you get loose?"

Minutes slowly crept by as both brothers struggled against their bonds, but the vamps had tied them to securely. A howling screech was heard from downstairs and then the pounding of feet on the stairs. A second later the bedroom door was torn off its hinges by the female vampire.

"My brother is dead," she screamed at Dean! He was prepared for the blow this time and it sent his chair sideways.

She was over him in a heartbeat. The next thing he knew she was trying to rip his throat out, had gotten a nice chunk of his flesh. He thought she would tear his throat out but then she stopped. The warm blood oozed down his neck and was pooling on the floor.

"Your bloody son killed my brother. Now you're going to kill yours."

She bit her wrist and once the blood began to drip she forced Dean's mouth open. One drop went into his mouth, then several more before he heard another scream come from downstairs. It distracted the vamp enough that he was able to shift his weight and knock her off, though still tied to the chair. On his side he began to spit out the vile blood in his mouth. Luckily whatever was going on downstairs took the bitch's attention and she left them alone.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "You alright?"

"Peachy," he spat out at his brother. "Got some of her blood in my mouth." He hoped it wasn't enough to turn him.

"You'll be fine," he recognized that voice. It was Castiel!

"Cas," Sam said as he struggled to free himself.

Castiel had Dean upright and free. Once free, even though he was in agony, Dean rushed to Sam and untied his brother. Neither Winchester was prepared for the next voice they heard.

"Dean, Sam." John's voice was clear and strong. Both boys looked to the figure standing in the doorway.

"Dad?" They both said at the same time.

Back in Indiana Lisa Braden Winchester gave birth to a baby girl at 28 weeks. Lisa's chances of survival was good, the baby had a 50/50 chance. It was definitely a demon that had caused Lisa's early birth – Mary was sure of it now that the doctor's couldn't detect any infection in Lisa's blood. This was going to require a whole new level of protection for her son's family. She hoped she was still up to the fight. Looking at her grandson, staring at his painfully tiny sister and all the tubes coming out of her, she knew she was ready to fight for her family.


	5. Hunters

_Rating: T (language). Thank you all for reading.  


* * *

_"Dad," both sons said at the same time? "What the hell," still in unison?

"Hi boys," John said with tears in his eyes. His boys – damn he was so proud!

"Hell has nothing to do with it," Castiel said. "Sam's wish before he said yes."

"To have our parents back," Sam said finally allowing himself to remember that night. There wasn't much he remembered after consuming massive quantities of demon blood like it was freaking water but he did remember making that request.

"Heaven is granting your request." Castiel said as he healed Dean's injuries.

The family reunion would have to come later. Right now they had to get the hell out of the nest. Sam and Dean piled into John's truck. Cas would take the angelic route back to the hotel after he made sure no vampires were left alive. The truck roared to life and they sped away from the farmhouse back toward town. Once on blacktop Dean went for is phone but it wasn't in his jacket pocket.

"Sam, got your phone on you?"

Sam felt for his but didn't have it either. "No, they must have taken them."

John came to the rescue. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a phone and tossed it to Dean. He immediately called Lisa.

"Dad!" Ben answered when he heard Dean's voice. "Dad mom's had the baby, vampires attacked."

Years of projecting calm, of rationalizing what to do several steps in advance, having a solution (crazy or not) for everything – all went out the window on hearing Ben's words. The worry in his son's voice alone made his heart skip.

"How are they?"

"Mom's doing ok, but little Katie isn't. Doctor says her organs aren't developed enough to support her so they have her on a machine to help her breath. "

"Ben, what about the vampires?"

"I shot one with the Colt. The other grabbed him and left. They didn't hurt us."

Finally something went his way. "That's good. Look I'm on my way back. Call Beth, have her come stay with you until I can get there."

"I'm fine dad. There's a nice lady with me. Her name is Mary, she can be trusted. Abigail and Nessa are on their way too."

With Cas' explanation Dean realized who Mary was. "Can I talk to Mary," he said?

John nearly wrecked his truck at hearing Dean's question. He had heard Castiel say that Dean and Sam's parents were brought back but he didn't let it sink in that Mary was back as well. He still couldn't allow himself to believe it…not until he saw her with his own eyes!

"Mom?"

"Dean, hey sweety. You ok? Sammy alright?" Her voice was just as calm and soothing as he remembered it.

"We're fine mom," his voice was choking up. It was actually his mom, alive, no angel tricks. "How's Lisa? The truth."

"She's in shock Dean. The emotional toll it has taken on her. She needs you here."

"I'm on my way as soon as I get back to the hotel. And Katie?" Though he dreaded to hear the news. He had taken classes with Lisa on infant first aid, and what to expect during labor and he knew that being born so early meant survival was slim.

"She's a fighter. 50-50 chance of survival."

His world was falling apart – again. At least this time he had two years of relative peace before the shit hit the fan. He would have a talk to Castiel before he left. He could fix this.

"Tell her I'm on my way and I love her. Love you too mom," those words were bittersweet right now. "Put Ben back on?"

Dean knew Ben would follow his instructions. Hell the boy already had and he was going to let his son know how proud of him he was.

"Ben, good job on taking out the vampire. Excellent job on getting your mom to the hospital. I'm so proud of you and I know your mom is too."

The exchange between father and son wasn't lost on John. He knew he never told his young sons how proud they made him. It was always drill sergeant mentality. He would give anything to have had a different life but that was in the past. Now it was time to change what he had neglected in the past. His sons had grown up, time for him as well.

They were at the hotel, Cas had of course beat them there. He knew what Dean wanted to ask and he knew how upset his friend would be at the answer. Dean was exhausted and grief-stricken and wouldn't be reasonable but with Sam and John there they might be able to calm him down.

"I can prevent depression from consuming Lisa, but I can't do anything for the child. She was not supposed to be born this early and anything I do, any touch from me or any angel would kill her instantly. I'm sorry Dean but you will have to put your faith in modern medicine."

Dean's reaction was not what Castiel had expected. He had expected an angry Dean but all he got was, "thanks Cas," as he walked into the hotel room.

Inside Sam was using dad's phone to call Abby. He only caught Sam's side of the conversation but it seemed that Abby and Nessa were in Indiana with Lisa. That gave him some comfort, but also caused worry because having the Winchester's women in the same place would only be asking for trouble. And Abigail was on strict doctor orders not to exert herself. He knew Sam was relieved she was in Indiana with Lisa and mom but he saw the tension building in his shoulders. His brother was going to have to take a chill pill or he was going to fucking loose his mind. Abigail was fine, would be fine. Sam not so much Dean thought.

John was looking over the files that the boys and Bobby had put together on what was happening in Ohio.

"I'm heading back to Indiana. Sam you and dad should stay with Bobby until he can get around."

Dean didn't want to drag his brother and father into the emotional struggle that he was going through. He wanted to be with Lisa and his children alone for a while. He needed to be with them.

Sam and John picked up on Dean's wishes. "Of course," John said as he hugged his eldest son. "I know you'll take good care of them. We'll see you soon. Be careful."

Sam helped Dean put his bag into the Impala and then gave his brother a manly hug. "Take care of yourself Dean. You have to be in fighting form for them. Tell mom I said hi, I love her and can't wait to see her."

"I will Sam. Take care of the old men," he smiled. "Yo Cas you ready?" Castiel would ride shotgun back to Indiana.

"Ready," he said from inside the car.

* * *

John and Sam were at the hospital early the next morning. Bobby was doing a lot better, shocked as hell to see John but once the shock wore off he was back to his normal self. The two men had a lot to work out so Sam left them alone. As he was getting coffee his phone rang. He smiled to see it was Abigail.

"Good morning love," she said as he answered. "How are things in Ohio? Dean made it back about 2 this morning. So far things are going well. How about you?"

"Well dad and Bobby are ironing out some differences," he said taking a sip of nasty tasting coffee. He sat it down quickly.

"I'm sure they have some to work out. Gabriel told me about your parents. Mary is absolutely amazing Sam. She's held us all together. I can't wait until you get to see her."

"I can't wait either. I'll probably be in Ohio a few more days. Bobby thinks we can restore peace back to the cemetery and surrounding woods but it's going to take a while."

"I know a local hunter in the area that can be trusted. Want me to call him or give him your number?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Not that dad and Bobby are shabby hunters but someone else would make me feel better since Dean's out of the picture."

"I'll have him contact you. His name is James Warman. He's been hunting about 12 years, and is good in a fight. Has a problem staying sober but when he does makes one hell of a hunter."

"Hey any help we can get. So you are alright? Resting?"

"I'm fine. Not exerting myself. Baby's doing well too. I was thinking about names last night. I like Mary Rose, your mom does too."

He couldn't help but laugh, even though he was constantly on edge that something bad might happen. Their biggest concern right now, at least from the unknowing doctor's viewpoint was miscarriage. That's why she was put on bed rest, but telling a Colt they have to sit on the sidelines doesn't go over too well so he had his hands full. Now add his mother into the mix and he was definitely going to have his hands full the next 6 months. Especially since her and Abby were getting along so well.

Two and a half years ago he would have never thought he would have happiness. He had always wanted it, and wanted Dean to have it but he had always thought it was unattainable. Now it was so easy, but sometimes he still waited for something to take his family away, destroy his happiness. It was something everyone lived with day after day but it seemed magnified being a Winchester. He finally collected his thoughts.

"I think that's a beautiful name. Take care of yourself ok. Don't get too tired."

"I'll be fine. You too. I'll have James get in touch with you. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up with Sam and called James only to get voice mail. She left Sam's contact number, along with a few things he should know about the Winchesters. Damn it was hard to condense the Winchester's life story so she just warned him about John being back and not to be surprised. It wasn't a bad thing and he was just going to have to trust her on that.

As she was on her way back upstairs to visit with Lisa an English gentleman stopped her in the hallway. He was kind of portly, but not in a bad way, and short.

"Excuse me," he said. "You're Abigail Colt."

It wasn't a question. "You are?"

"They call me Crowley. You've heard of me I believe."

Fuck! She was defenseless now but she still could recite an exorcism. As she started he put a finger on her lips and she was silent.

"No need for that now dear. I'm here to help. Contrary to popular belief not all demons are bad."

"So you'll give Bobby his soul back?" That was a sore point with everyone, the fact that Crowley refused to return Bobby's soul.

"Not yet. You see. I still have to have some leverage so that Sam and Dean won't whack me off. Plus at his age its good having a demon on his shoulder. Keeps him from bumping off early." He smiled a crooked smile at her.

"But I'm here for another reason."

"And that being?" She was getting nervous.

"You, and Mary Rose of course." He read the thoughts going through her mind. "No, not like that. Really I only come to help."

"And all it'll cost one of us is our soul, or perhaps Mary's soul?"

"No. I'm under a higher authority to protect you from all manner of ills. Judeo-Christian demons, other world demons, angels – every fucking dick type in Heaven and monsters."

"And this higher authority?"

"Can't say right now but I promise it is on the up and up. You won't see me again for a while but you need not fear things that go bump in the night, or day when Sam's away. You're protected by a demon and an archangel – what can go wrong?"

And with that he was gone leaving Abigail to ponder what the hell he meant. Whatever he meant it made her feel uneasy. Why would a demon protect her? The possibilities made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

James was in Bobby's room when Sam got back from the coffee run. To get a decent cup he had to go across the street to a proper coffee shop. He brought back both his dad and Bobby a cup. When he walked in John's eyes flashed at him with a look that confused him. It was a look of admiration, of pride. Maybe this time around things would be different. They would be as close to normal as hunters could be, as his mom's side of the family had been. They would work together instead of being each other's weaknesses. Brave new world for them and Sam was going to embrace it.

"Dad, Bobby." He handed them the cups then extended his hand to the newcomer in the room. "Sam."

"James Warman," the handshake was firm. "Abigail Colt called me in on a favor. I'll help anyway I can."

"We'll take the help." He looked at his dad who wasn't saying a word and had a blank expression on his face.

Bobby broke the silence. "Well what are we facing and how do we kill it?"

* * *

TBC


	6. Demons

_This chapter is a little long so please bear with me. It also jumps from the Ohio story to a quick Dean in Indiana moment toward the middle - just to avoid confusion. The demons mentioned come from The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Spirits, Demons, and Ghouls, but I've played with them to fit where the story is going to go (but that's getting ahead of the story). Thank you to __Daemon707 for creating an account just to read Joys Of_ - _I was shocked in a good way! And thank you all who've reviewed and favorited (is that a word?). Hope you continue to enjoy._

_Rating: T (language).

* * *

_Bobby was getting restless. He had healed quicker than usual and the doctor said he would discharge him around noon. It was 10 am now and no one had been in since breakfast to tell him he was getting out. Deep down he knew why he had healed so quickly; he had the King of the Crossroads Demons holding the contract on his soul. Crowley wasn't going to send him down below early...Bobby still had 8 years. The feller Abigail had called to help him on the job seemed like an intelligent young man. And dressed exactly like Sam in flannel button downs and ripped jeans. James looked military, and not the same way Dean and Sam were brought up, but actually trained military - like John.

James was explaining what his research had revealed was the catalyst for the unrest in the cemetery, while Bobby was debating the easiest way to get out of bed. Damn it if no one was going to come in to release him he would just do it him damn self!

"The Spiegel Cemetery was founded in 1843 by the German immigrants that came to the area. It's your typical uplands cemetery with all denominations buried within a cold hammered wrought iron fence." He stressed the fence part. Though he had read the _Winchester Gospels_ and knew the meaning of iron wouldn't be lost on them he wanted to make sure that they were up to snuff. This was going to be a tricky job to finish. Sam met his expectations.

"So the iron fence is keeping the spirits in."

James shook his head and continued. "It was quiet until a month ago - then it went active on a grand scale."

"What happened," John asked? He was helping Bobby stand up now but was paying attention to what the man was saying.

"A month ago they were interring old Mrs. Gladys Johnson. On the way to the plot witnesses say that a grayish-black wind attacked the pallbearers and those walking to the gravesite. Caused the pallbearers to drop the coffin and run for cover. The preacher managed to get things calmed down but 7 people had to be treated in the hospital."

"So what are they saying caused it?"

"Police listed it as just a freakish wind storm. The witnesses say it was ghosts, while the preacher is preaching a Hellfire and Brimstone sermon."

"Then three weeks ago the body of a local man named Kevin Duvall was found in the woods behind the cemetery. Police said he was stabbed but I've seen the crime-scene photos. Kevin was sacrificed. Coroner's report states that his organs were removed but none were found at the site. They didn't want to cause panic so they kept that under their hats."

"So this Duvall guy was the first victim that we know of," Bobby said. "That fits with what I managed to find out when I got into town." Bobby continued the story.

"Two days later a teenager was found inside the cemetery with her throat slit. Police ruled that a suicide. A week later another body was found in the same area where Kevin Duvall's body was. This time the heart and liver missing."

"Police couldn't keep it under their hats anymore and so released a statement saying that it appears a killer is using our town as a dumping ground. The third body was never identified so it was easy to say that the perp as murdering and then dumping the body here."

"So what's the pattern," Sam asked? He couldn't find a single fault with James' research. Plus being a local that gave him and advantage that they rarely had on jobs. And James looked like he could handle anything thrown at him. Though shorter then Sam he had a strong build, hopefully he was as good in a fight as Abigail said he was.

"It seems centered around the Duvalls. Ms. Duvall, the angry spirit, was Kevin's aunt. She was murdered inside the cemetery gates when he was 5. Never caught her killer but the police believed it had something to do with embezzlement from her company."

"Then 30 years later her nephew gets sacrificed shortly after activity begins in the cemetery." Sam said putting together the puzzle in his mind.

"Kevin was a local history teacher who was rumored to be a witch."

"Let me guess, the girl found with her throat slit was a student."

"Yep. Apparently the gossip was that they were involved with each other and she took her own life when she found out he was dead."

"But you don't think so," John said. He could read James easily.

"No, I think she was part of his Coven and that they were working some spell to conjurer up his aunt when things got out of control. I've been to all the crime scenes, and pulled a few strings with the local police to get these."

He passed around crime scene photos. He had helped the police with a few of their odder cases in the past and was in with them. Though he didn't want that information made public to other hunters. He had learned from trial and error that hunters don't trust the cops – for good reason but working with them made things easier in James' world.

"I've not been able to make out what this symbol means." He handed a copy of the symbol to John who had no idea what it was.

Bobby had no luck with it either but Sam recognized it.

"It's the symbol to conjurer Bune or Botis. Demons that create havoc in cemeteries but also offer the conjurer prophecy and wealth."

Sam could hear Dean's voice chiding him for his encyclopedic knowledge of demonology. But at least this time he was getting laid. He smiled as his brother's voice echoed in his head.

"Bune reanimates the dead. Botis attacks people in the cemetery. Sounds pretty likely that's what we have." Yep, Deans voice was definitely making fun of him now.

"Son of a bitch," James said once Sam offered up an explanation!

"Corey's aunt was alleged to have laundered money from her employer before she died. So what if his Coven was trying to conjurer up the aunt or a demon to find out if she actually stole the money and where she might have put it and then things got out of control?"

"My brother has a saying that '_kids shouldn't play with dead things'. _Looks like we got ourselves a clueless Coven. Do you know the other members of Kevin's group?"

"No, but I don't think it'll be hard to figure out."

"I don't think we have time for that," Bobby said as he saw it was now 11 am. "I say we exorcise, salt and burn tonight. If it is Bune he can animate the dead. We might have to take out some zombies as well. Kid you have the Colt on you?" He looked at Sam.

"Yes sir."

Sam began to explain the last case him and his brother worked on that involved summoning gone awry and a zombie. He was trying to ignore the almost accusatory look from his dad and the quizzical look from James at the mention of the Colt.

"There was a zombie case Dean and I worked on a while ago where a kid brought his friend back to life. When they come back they have no reasoning except things are either black and white. No shades of gray and they are eager to do what the summoner wants. She killed two people, including the friend who summoned her, and almost a third before we stopped her."

"How did you stop her?" James was interested because they were going to have to deal with a few zombies to put the cemetery back to rest.

"Silver staked her back into her gravebed. Real bitch to do too. Broke my arm." He was mostly recounting the tail for John to hear.

"Getting them back into their gravebed might not be so easy. That would require digging. Bune according to legend just pops them up from the ground." Bobby was just as good with demonology as Sam.

"Won't be a problem," Sam said. "Because of the Colt and enough rounds to take out a zombie army."

John was happy his sons still had the gun. "You have the Colt?"

"Well if we're certain about the demons we can exorcise them back to hell. Sam can use the Colt to off the zombies, and then we'll just salt and burn Ms. Duvall's bones and that should restore peace." Bobby had just summed up the whole operation in under 30 seconds. He was so ready to get out of the hospital!

Bobby was also getting annoyed by John's looks at Sam. Sam was a grown man and damn it if he was going to let John bully the kid! However with all that Sam had been through Bobby doubted John would be able to. But Sam had a weakness for pleasing the old man, mostly brought about after John died. Maybe in time when John got a chance to actually talk to his youngest without all this shit going on around them things would be less tense. He could hope. Or maybe he was just thinking how things use to be – surly to god things had changed.

* * *

Dean had gotten back to Indian early morning and went straight to the hospital. Lisa's room was on the pediatric floor and when he crept in she was asleep, deeply asleep. There was another figure sitting in the chair by her bed. A woman's figure. His heart skipped when the figure got up and he realized it was his mother!

Mary came quietly around Lisa's bed and slipped her arms around her son. Dean hugged her like his life depended on it but she didn't pull away from the need, the intensity of it. He was quietly crying in her hair, "Mom." Eventually Mary looked up at him and smiled. Reluctantly he let her go and walked over to Lisa's side.

Mary came up beside him and quietly spoke. "Castiel helped her sleep tonight. She shouldn't wake up until the morning. Abigail took Ben and Nessa to your house. She got a neighbor to board up the windows. Ben was doing well when he left."

"And the baby?" He choked up when he asked. "How's Katie," he finally said her name.

"She's going to be fine." His mother rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"The neonatal ICU is good. She'll be in ICU for months but she will develop as normal. The doctors are shocked she's doing so well but she's a Winchester – they're all stubborn."

Dean smirked. He wondered how much his mother knew about what had happened? How he had continued the long line of sacrificing for family by going to Hell for Sam and then Sam sacrificing himself for the sake of the world. He put an arm around his mother's shoulder for support, tears still streaming silently down his face. The two stood like that for a while and then sat in silent watch over Lisa's bed until the sun rose and Abigail returned with Ben and Nessa to relieve Mary.

* * *

Bobby had been discharged from the hospital around three and that gave the hunters enough time to go back to the motel and finalize their attack and shore up research. John wanted time alone with Sam, to get caught up on his son's life the last six years but now wasn't the time. Perhaps on the ride back to Indiana. That thought terrified him! He had faced down unspeakable evils, gone to Hell but facing his family after years? Seeing Mary, having grandkids, his sons grown - he was fighting the emotions surging through him but he would put on a stoic face for now. Unbeknown to him it was exactly that stoic face that Dean had inherited. John Winchester, no matter what would always live on through his sons. And his sons never failed to amaze and surprise him. Of course he and Sam butted heads like no one's business when Sam was younger. Hell even when Sam was a grown man but now John found that there was nothing that his son couldn't do. Sam had taken responsibility for his actions and saved the world, him and his brother had saved countless lives – were still saving countless lives without thanks. Both had fine women who loved them and could handle their Winchester ways. John had nothing to _not_ be proud about.

The hunters cleaned, packed, and finalized who would do what in the cemetery. John and Bobby would exorcise the demons. Sam even gave his dad the Colt to use against any re-animated dead that Bune threw at them. James and him would salt and burn Ms. Duvall and then help finish up any exorcisms or rituals that might need to be completed to restore rest. Before they headed out Sam gave Abigail a quick call on his new phone. Assured that everyone was doing well he flicked the lights off and shut the hotel door. Tonight was going to be hellacious, and that was coming from someone who had been in Hell! Sam felt that he was the only one a 100% ready. Abigail said James was good but Sam would have liked to known how well the man could fight and hold up under pressure. Also James never spoke about himself, or the hunts he had done which didn't surprise Sam but now he wished he had asked. Bobby was still gimping from his previous cemetery encounter, and his father? Sam didn't know about his father now.

He smirked to himself for worrying so much but he knew deep down that the days of brashly walking into a trap, or facing down a host of demons just him and Dean was over. There was too much at stake now. Both brothers had been given a second chance – can't fuck it up. And worrying about his dad or Bobby? That was useless. Both men would be fine, probably get out of it better than him. The ride to the cemetery was quiet as everyone mental prepared themselves for battle. As soon as they crossed through the wrought iron gates things got ugly.

TBC


	7. Witches

_Rating: M (strong language) _

_Thanks for reading!  
_

_

* * *

_Digging a grave was hard; even for the Winchesters. Without Dean Sam feared it would go slowly, but James was able enough to help him quickly get to the top of the coffin. Now came the all too familiar part, the part Sam could do easily in his sleep. How screwed up was that? Leaving Sam to finish uncovering Ms. Duvall James jumped out to get the salt, lighter fluid and lighter from the duffel.

James was fishing through the duffel for the lighter when he felt the characteristic cold spot pass over him and saw his breath crystallize in the air. The next minute he was being hurled away from the duffel and into a large marble gravestone. The impact knocked the air out of him and he knew he had dislocated something, probably a few things. White hot pain went up his spine! As he fought to get air back into his lungs he saw smoke drifting toward him. What the hell was it? It smelled strongly of sulfur, which meant it was most probably a demon. Fear caused him to attempt to draw in breath, he had to move before it possessed him. Ironically as he managed to gulp the first bit of air back into his lungs the smoke invaded.

He had never been possessed and honestly didn't know what it should feel like but shouldn't it hurt? Shouldn't he go darkside immediately? He just felt a tightness in chest for a moment and then nothing, not even the white hot pain of injury. Maybe he had hit his head harder than he thought on the gravestone? Maybe he had just imagined the smoke entering him because he hit his head? Sam's cries for help finally brought him to his feet. A hunter had to work through the pain, had to get the job done and save as many people as possible.

This time he was able to get what he needed out of the duffel. Sam was being choked to death by the spirit of Ms. Duvall. She had him prone under her on the edge of the grave and James could see he had only seconds before Sam lost the air in his lungs. He salted the bones and as he was going to douse them in fluid Ms. Duvall let go of Sam and knocked James into another headstone. This time he knew he had dislocated his shoulder! She was coming for him when he heard her shriek and then light up. As the flames went higher up her form he was reminded of the drawings he had seen in books of witches burning at the stake. That was how Ms. Duvall went, engulfed in flames and shrieking. A few minutes later and it was over – for them and Ms. Duvall at least.

"Watch it burn," Sam said as he threw James' sawed off to him. "I'm going to help my dad and Bobby."

From what Sam had witnessed James was going to be fine. He had handled himself well when Ms. Duvall attacked him. Had fought against the pain and come back to finish the job. James had saved his life and he had returned the favor. Now he had to help his family. James would be alright by himself.

James watched Sam's form disappear in the night before he turned his gaze to the fire inside the grave. He would watch it burn out and then start shoveling dirt back in, all nice and tidy. He liked hunts that went according to plan. As he gazed into the fire he took count of his injuries, and was shocked to realize that there weren't any. Even being thrown full force into two headstones his body physically didn't seem to be hurt. Odd he thought. Maybe he wasn't knocked around as badly as he thought at first.

As the flames mesmerized him, his thoughts drifted. When he came back to himself he realized the thoughts in his head were not his thoughts! They seemed ancient, malevolent. He couldn't describe the emotions flooding through his mind but they weren't appropriate ones for _him _to be having. Pride, lust, jealousy, domination –those weren't things he let himself feel. They were weaknesses and he was not weak! What was happening to him? And then all the emotions focused into one concrete thought and the power of it caused him to fall to his knees!

His head felt like it was going to explode! His body ached now. He felt like he was burning along with Ms. Duvall's bones! Blood started to run out of his nose and he could taste it in his mouth. Then as suddenly as it came it was gone and he was free to think his own thoughts. He wiped the blood away from his nose. No more bleeding, no more headache, but there were aches in other parts of his body that didn't belong. What the fuck he thought? As he composed himself somewhere in the back of his mind he heard an unfamiliar voice repeating only two words over and over and over – Sam Winchester. Luckily he could drown that voice out with his own, here and now, coherent thoughts.

John enjoyed using the Colt. He had taken four zombies out with it while Bobby exorcised Bune. They had decided to go after the demon that could assemble devils and the dead in grave yards first. Next they would work on Botis. Bobby had just finished the ritual exorcism when Sam came up. A zombie got the jump on him but John shot the bastard before it could hurt Sam. He would have to remind his son about not being aware of his surroundings later. Right now they still had one more demon to take down.

"You got her?" John asked as Sam got up and walked over to his father.

"James is watching her burn," he said as he just looked at his dad. He wasn't use to him being back and he wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Have the chick-flick moment later will ya," Bobby said from behind them. "We've still got another one to exorcise."

Botis was harder to exorcise because he kept jumping from tombstone to tombstone and not falling for a devil's trap. Eventually, using John as bait, they got the bastard into a trap and this time John exorcised it back to hell.

"All should return to quiet now, if the Coven doesn't start up again." John said as he helped Bobby pack up the remnants of the exorcism. Cover your tracks was the second rule of hunting.

John sincerely hoped that James would be able to prevent them from conjuring more trouble. He didn't want to come back to Ohio. After a quick check to make sure no more demons were hiding in the cemetery they went back to Ms. Duvall's gravesite. James was beginning to fill it back in. Sam grabbed the other shovel.

James was distracted by every movement Sam took as he shoveled the dirt back in. The moon wasn't giving them much light, and the flashlights were crap in the conditions but James could see enough. And the unrecognizable voice in his head was screaming '_mine' _every time a load of dirt landed back in the grave from Sam's shovel. He was lusting after the hunter! What the hell was happening to him? After moments of thinking thoughts that were strange to him James was able to wrestle back control from whatever had invaded his body. Once he was in control all was forgotten. He was James Warman again and didn't remember the lust he had felt for Sam.

* * *

Dean was having his share of problems, but when wasn't he knee deep in shit? He was a Winchester and the curse wasn't broken yet – he still had pile after steaming pile of crap to wade through. It wasn't enough that Lisa had given birth early, or that Katie was fighting for survival. It wasn't that Vampires had attacked his house and his son had killed one of them, or that is parents were back, or his brother and Bobby were fighting demons in Ohio without him. Now he had to add the local sheriff's deputy on his ass about the break-in.

Deputy Curt wanted an explanation for the salt and other "satanic" symbols around the house. Dean had answers, answers that would make Curt Rozzano's head spin faster than an exorcism; but he wasn't going to tell this asshole the truth. He knew that there was nothing to accuse him of and that Ben and Lisa had already explained what had happened. Ben even offer up a great line about the symbols as a project for school. No, Curt had his own motive for harassing Dean, and that motive was Lisa. And Dean was going to take the son-of-a-bitch down with a single punch if he continued to piss him off! Dean had no time for his shit and somehow managed to politely tell him so in few words.

Curt Rozzano was an asshole ex-boyfriend of Lisa's who still bore a torch for her. He hated the fact that she had hooked up with Dean. He didn't know the man well, but Dean wasn't a local boy and he was mysterious which meant he was no good. Also he had been described by one of Lisa's friends as "Lisa's type" which meant a bad boy. And the police reports, though clearing Dean of murder, made Curt's skin crawl. The fact that he just showed up one night at her front door and she had taken him in, no questions asked, pissed him off the most! He watched Dean's every move and if he ever fell off the straight and narrow he would have his ass in jail.

Dean was watching Katie from the window of the neonatal ICU. She was so small, so many tubes. How could this tiny thing still be alive? He wanted to hold her but him and Lisa couldn't even touch her right now. Later this evening they could go in and stand beside her crib, but touching her would be months coming. He put his head against the window and closed his eyes. Fatigue was eating at him but he had to stay strong.

"I'll stay. Why don't you spend some time with Ben." Abigail said as she came up beside him. She was gently trying to nudge Dean out of the hospital. He had been with Lisa and Katie most of the night and all morning and now Ben needed some Dean time.

He turned and kissed his soon to be sister-in-law on top of the head. "Thanks."

He didn't want to leave his daughter but his son needed him. He needed Ben. Some sanity, some normalcy had to happen or Dean was going to lose it. He'd stop by Lisa's room and then head out.

In Lisa's room Dean's day got a whole hell of a lot worse. She was up and about which was good, but she was holding a leather bag in her hand. Dean hoped it was a hex bag but he knew his luck wasn't that good. It turned out to be a spell bag. It was only through years of practice at keeping volatile emotions inside that he was able to control the rage going through him!

Witches man, he hated fucking witches! So now it wasn't enough to protect his family against demons and rouge angels he had to protect his family against fucking witches! He was about ready to start his own Inquisition and burn some bitches at the stake! That was just his mood right now.

However he kept his game face on, though Lisa knew it was bull, and calmly explained to her what it was. Checking inside he saw contents of the bag was a love spell.

You've got to be freaking kidding me he thought to himself. Really? A love spell? Someone was trying to spell Lisa into loving them? What the fuck? He called Abby's phone. "Abby."

He didn't need to say anymore. "On my way." She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was about to break.

Whatever was in that bag was pissing Dean off and scaring the crap out of him at the same time! Lisa didn't know what to do. Witches? Vampires and now witches? Her head was swimming! The tension was broken momentarily when Abby entered.

He threw the bag onto the table in front of Abby. "Lisa found this shit in her drawer!"

Abigail went through it. "This makes no sense. There are things in here for a love spell, to undo love, death, and I'd swear this is used to cause harm." She held up a burnt bone from a small mammal. I think this stuff is amateur. Whoever did it isn't powerful enough to follow through with it, or know what the hell they're doing. It is novice enough to cause unintentional harm. It probably was suppose to be a love spell but its completely whacked."

"MAN I FUCKING HATE WITCHES!"

Lisa put a hand on his shoulder. "How do we dispose if it? It couldn't possibly work could it?"

"Don't worry," he said to her as he pulled her into a hug. "Nothing will hurt you." The tone of his voice was a warning to anything and anyone who would try. They wouldn't succeed and they would die.

Dean took the bag and its contents outside to torch. As he was walking into a deserted ally he heard the familiar rustle of wings and felt Castiel's presence before he saw the angel.

"Cas, just in time," Dean said as he sat the bag down and lit it. "Got fucking witches working mojo on us."

"No Dean. You have a love-sick young nurse trying to get your attention. I wasn't meant to harm. It was meant to make Lisa fall out of love with you. Opening you up for a new relationship."

"Freaking great!" Add humans to the list!

Castiel knew his friend was angry but there was more pressing matters than a love struck woman. "Gabriel is missing."

Cas was always to the point. "Excuse me?"

"Gabriel is missing."

"Like Loki missing or missing-missing?"

"I believe you would say he is missing in action. He is not in his Loki guise Dean. He is gone. And Heaven is imploding on itself."

"So what else is new?" Dean really didn't give a shit about Heaven's problems right now.

* * *

TBC


	8. Family

_Rating: T (language, demon on man kiss)_

_Thank you all for reading. I kind of left the family reunion at the end open for interpretation so use your imagination on how you would like to fill in the blanks. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_A hot shower, clean clothes, food, check in on his family, and go to bed, in that order, was all Sam wanted. And for the first time in a long time on a hunt he got it…most of it anyway. The shower, the clothes the food, and then he was out cold. One of the last things he heard was his dad talking to Dean. He wasn't asleep long when he had the first nightmare that seemed almost too real.

In his dream he was walking through the door of a house he wasn't familiar with. There was a trail of blood that he was compelled to follow. The trail led to a back garden and in the garden was a body, ripped to shreds. He couldn't tell who the body belonged to but it was male. Then his eyes focused on another body – not far from the man ripped to ribbons. This one had been shot through the heart, and the blood still flowed out of the wound. Somewhere in the distance a baby wailed and the next minute Sam's eyes were open and he was awake!

John was asleep on the other bed and Sam guessed Bobby was in his own room. He wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon so he got up, grabbed his phone, and quietly went outside to call Abigail. He thought it would go into voicemail but she answered at the last second.

"Hey, how's everyone?"

His voice was tired but tinged with the slightest bit of angst. It was the sound of his voice when he had a nightmare, which to her dismay had become more frequent since they found out she was pregnant. He worried that they were premonitions again, that he wasn't free from the demon blood and a million other wild theories about them that he told her. She believed they were brought about by anxiety and stress and would give anything to take them away from him. How the hell had she been so quick to fall in love with him? It was more than the shared blood, or Heaven's mandate but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. And she didn't care, both were happy.

"Your brother's majorly pissed off. I've never seen him so worked up."

"About?"

"Witches. He found a gris-gris bag in a drawer in Lisa's room. A whacked out love spell. I'm sure you'll hear all about it when you get here. He's through the roof. I swear he's going to start burning people at the stake. He's outside torching it now. You ok?"

"It's done. Normal getting the shit knocked out of us by angry spirits, few zombie attacks but nothing major."

She hated him hunting without her. Not knowing what was happening, if he was safe, or if he would come home. It was the same way she remembered her mother feeling about their dad, though she never understood it at the time. Her dad was the greatest hunter ever, nothing could happen to him in her young mind. And nothing fatal ever did, after countless hunts he simply died in his sleep. However she always reminded herself that the wives and husbands of military persons dealt with it all the time, for longer periods of time and compared to that she couldn't complain about an odd hunt here and there. Their connection was strong, even if the bloodoath running through her had gone dormant, and she knew he had been hurt more than he was saying…but he was alive and she trusted him.

"So what was the nightmare about?"

John had woken up as Sam walked out the door. It was past noon and they needed to get ready to head back to Indiana. Dean had updated him on what was happening that morning, nothing much had changed it seemed since the last update he got. John was nearing 60 now and hunting and exorcising demons had taken a toll on him this time, however he realized that the family reunion was what was causing him the most pain. The physical he could deal with, it was the emotional that he worried about.

Mary was the love of his life, the mother of his amazing sons, and his whole reason to live. When she died his world fell apart and if it wasn't for Dean and Sam he would have joined her. Now he knew she was back among the living and he wondered if the intense love was still there? Had she aged like him? Where had she been? What would their golden years be like? But all those questions were nothing compared to the worry he felt. What if she hated him for subjecting the boys to the vicious training, to making them part of his purpose in life of revenge? He knew she would never have wanted that type of life for her sons, and the hell he put them through no father had the right to do that. He had never backed down from a challenge and he damn sure wasn't going to lose Mary again. He would do what he had to do to keep her!

Sam walked in as he was getting out of the bathroom. "Let's get on the road," he said as he gathered up the last of his things and stuffed them in the bag.

"Sounds good. I'll let Bobby know we're leaving. I think he's going to stick around awhile and make sure there is no trouble brewing."

"He's a good man. I'm sorry our last meeting years ago was so tense. He's been more of a father to you than I have."

Sam couldn't argue with his dad about that fact. "You had your reasons."

Too much had gone on since John's deal for Dean's life to hold a grudge. Sam had forgiven his father long ago. God had given him a second chance. He would extend the same courtesy to his father.

Before they headed back to Indiana they had lunch with James. Sam had to admit that he was good, not Dean good, but he had covered his back with Ms. Duvall. He wondered about how well Abby knew him but didn't think it was important enough to ask. Sam had her and that was all that mattered.

Ose, the demon hiding deep inside James, was very interested in everything Sam Winchester. She had been at the forefront of those who would follow Sam as he led the demon army against mankind in Azazel's battle. Azazel had groomed her himself to be Sam's consort and Ose was ready – however Sam didn't step up to the job and by the time she realized that Lilith and Ruby and Lucifer had their own designs for Sam it was too late. She was through the Devil's Gate but her purpose was gone. So she did what she did best, drive people insane. James was hers now and through him she would get finally get Sam; driving two hunters insane. It was a good life!

Demons loved to talk and loved to gossip more and she had heard things. She had heard about the bond Sam and Abigail shared, how she was carrying his child, how the child would be powerful and good unless it, or better yet the parents, could be brought to the darkside. And she had a plan for that; well James would actually carry it out with her help, but soon Sam would be begging to serve her, to lead an army against humans and even angels.

That was other gossip she had heard. That God's chosen sons Gabriel and Castiel were at war with their brethren over control of Heaven in God's absence and that Raphael had managed to imprison both leaders in a lake of holy fire. With the two most powerful angels out of the way and only one archangel to contend with the demons were rallying the troops to invade Heaven. They could use a seasoned leader. That thought made Ose happy, and it was reflected in a huge grin James gave to Sam.

John didn't notice if his son saw the inappropriate grin directed Sam's way but it made the hairs on the back of John's neck stand up. It was feral, and predatory but didn't last long enough for John to form any other thoughts about it. A second later James' nose began to bleed and he went to the bathroom.

What the hell was happening to him? He never got nose bleeds and now he'd had at least three since last night. And his thoughts? He felt like they were jumbled and confused and not his, but he couldn't remember any specific ones that made him feel that way. He also blacked out after he got home this morning. Something had happened to him out there. Maybe his head was hit too hard? That had to be it. He would go to the hospital after the Winchesters left. His nose had stopped and he finally felt like he was in control of himself. Then Sam came in to check on him and all hell broke loose.

Ose gave into her nature and poor James was compelled to go along for the whole bloody ride, though he fought hard against what his body was doing. Where the strength was coming from he didn't know but he easily had Sam pinned against a wall.

Sam saw the black eyes on James and went for his knife but was stopped by being harshly thrown and pinned against the wall! As he started to exorcise it out of James the bastard kissed him to shut him up. Sam began to struggle with everything he had but the demon inside James was one of the strongest he had seen in a long time. He felt the phone vibrate in his pocket, and so did James. The demon stuffed a hand into Sam's pocket making sure to manhandle his hip and thigh as he dug the phone out.

Ose saw the ID read Abby and her jealously rose. James looked at the phone then at Sam before he tossed it across the room.

"I'll deal with your little bitch later," he said to Sam.

The fear of the demon's words caused Sam to struggle harder.

James still had a death hold on him but it had loosened enough for Sam to make a move. With strength he hadn't realized he had he shoved against James and the demon fell into the middle of the floor. Sam wasted no time in starting the exorcism and just for good measure he pulled the knife and made to shove it into James' leg. Ose knew it was time to abandon the meatsuit for now, and black smoke poured out of James' mouth and disappeared out the vent. James slumped on his back, unconscious.

Sam grabbed his phone from across the room and called 911. It was definitely time to haul ass back to Indian!

John and Sam were in Cicero by 8 pm that evening, as they were parking Sam called Bobby to check on James only to find that the man still hadn't woken up. The demon possessing him had done a number on him Bobby said.

"When he wakes up…"

"I know kid." Bobby knew Sam wanted the name of the demon and what its plans were for him and his family.

"Thanks Bobby."

Dean met his father and brother in the hospital lobby. He looked like something a cat dragged in and Sam wondered when he had slept last. Behind Dean was Mary and both Winchesters stood and stared at her. John let tears stream down his face while Sam's eyes were tearing up. Sam let his father embrace his mom first, though he thought that his father would never let go.

Both brothers looked nervously at their parents. Mom hadn't wrapped her arms around dad yet and they wondered what was going through her mind. A second later Mary had John in a tight hug, both were crying and laughing at the same time and their sons were crying as well. Not wanting to interrupt their parents Dean slapped Sam on the back.

"We've got some catching up to do."

His big brother's tone let him know that it just wasn't family that they had to catch up on. He remembered Abby telling him about the gris-gris bag.

"How's Lisa and Katie?"

"They're fine. Going to be fine." It was steely determination in his brother's voice.

The Winchester brother's took the elevator to Lisa's room, leaving their parents alone in the lobby.

* * *

TBC


	9. Crowley

_Ok so after the long holiday, too many trashy free Kindle book downloads, two hours of sleep, and too many cups of Maté tea I've scrapped the next 3 chapters and decided to go this route. Don't forget to review…much loved. It will still end the same (probably) but this seems more fun in my sleep deprived world.

* * *

_

Dean was up early. He quietly got out of bed so not to disturb Lisa and headed to Ben's room. She had come home two weeks ago and to Dean it was the happiest day he had in a long time. All she wanted was her normal routine back but with Katie in ICU the normal routine changed. He hated hospitals and they spent a lot of time there now.

He opened the door to his son's room quietly and saw that Ben was fine so he went into the kitchen to make coffee. He would get Ben up for school in another hour. Before the incident they both would help get Ben ready for school. Now she spent late nights in restless sleep; so Dean made sure that she would have some rest in the morning. She usually went to sleep in the early morning for a few hours. He looked at the clock, his dad would be over soon for morning coffee and to see his grandson off to school. His mom would be over a little later too. To help Lisa with chores and offer moral support. Sam and Abigail would pick Ben up from school and take him to see his little sister. Then they would all come home and Lisa, Dean, and Ben would spend the evening together. Never in his life did he think he would be having the family life but here it was. Luckily it had been very quiet too on the supernatural front. Which would have made him nervous but with the whole family in protection mode he relaxed, as much as the solider in him could.

John and Mary had found a three bedroom house two blocks away from their eldest son and his family. Dean smiled at having family so close. Abigail and Sam had an apartment across from the hospital that the family used when needed. He smiled at the thought of his brother being a kept man. There was no doubt that the bond between Sam and Abigail was strong, that his brother loved her intensely and she returned it. They were a lot like him and Lisa, it was just meant to be. Which meant supernatural bullshit trying to tear them apart was also meant to be.

He heard a soft knock on the door. That would be his dad. Dean's normal day was just beginning. He hoped it would be as uneventful as the last few weeks. It was all so apple-pie normal – except they were Winchesters.

Sam woke up to the shower running. Abby was up early as usual. Things had been quiet lately and now was the time to ask her. He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a ring box. Opening it he stared at the princess cut emerald set in a white gold band flanked on each side with three small diamonds. He had found it in an antique store in New York City and after running various test, including EMF, to make sure it wasn't haunted or cursed he bought it. A minute later the shower shut off and she came out in just a towel.

"Morning," she said happily as she got back into bed, towel left on the floor.

Once she was under the covers he rolled onto his side with the ring in his hand. He held it so she could see it and then smiled. He wasn't nervous about her saying no. He took her left hand, placed the ring on it and then asked the question.

He loved the way this morning started. With a yes and then a wake-up call he wouldn't forget in a long time.

The coffee shop was just a block away and she walked almost everyday. She had become friends with the baristas there and wanted to show off her engagement ring. Abigail had already called her brother and niece. Nessa was over the moon excited and Allan was happy for his sister. After her coffee run they would go over to Dean's and announce the engagement proper. Sam was showering after their morning wake-up call and she would be back before he was dressed.

Inside their apartment they were safe. For two weeks it had been quiet outside. They hadn't let their guard down but some fear had subsided. In the coffee shop there was a new customer she hadn't seen. He was a tall blond man with strangely piercing brown eyes and he was wearing a red jacket. The baristas were awestruck at him but Abigail really didn't like blonds, though she had to admit he was physically gorgeous. Not Sam gorgeous, but in her eyes no one could compare to Sam. There it was again, that thing he did. Did he have her under a spell? Sam Winchester was a lot of things but she didn't think he was a witch. She looked at the ring and smiled, it was perfectly her. The barista that usually waited on her noticed the ring and soon the attention was from blond dude and focused on the engagement ring and wedding plans.

Zepar knew where his prey would be. He had followed Abigail Colt for days, once he found her that is. It was difficult, she was well protected but he had her now. Thanks to a possessive, horny demon bitch named Ose he was able to get her location. The Winchesters weren't the only family that demons wanted to possess. The Colts were more of a public enemy number one than the Winchesters, and like the Winchesters some demons were just drawn to them. Ose wanted Sam, a hell of a lot others wanted Dean, and Duke Zepar wanted Abigail. She wasn't as powerful as him, but the blood that ran through her was too strong to ignore. Years ago Samuel had made a deal with him and a few other Lords of Hell. But Samuel being a Colt had tricked them all back into Hell. So he watched the family through the years and when Abigail grew to adulthood he set his plan in motion.

She would be his bride and he would sire children with her too. Heaven was in too much chaos to stop him, and the Winchesters had their own problems coming at them. The Duke took his coffee and sat down at a table near the line. He had 26 legions of demons under him, getting one Colt to his palace in Hell wouldn't be difficult. Of course there would be collateral damage but a few human lives snuffed out was what it would take to get Ms. Colt.

Crowley watched unobserved as the Duke put his plan in motion. He was going to protect Abigail and Sam's child – he had given his word. And having the Duke take her to Hell was the safest place for her right now. Heaven was split in two, Gabriel was trapped in a lake of holy fire, Castiel wasn't faring well, Raphael was coming for Ben, Ose was coming for Sam, and rouge angels were gunning for the Winchester parents. The safest one was Katie – nothing could touch her.

Crowley knew the Duke didn't want to harm her, just posses her, and he knew the deception he would use. Zepar could physically take any form Abigail wanted and he would exploit Sam for all it was worth. Well so the arrogant Duke thought. Crowley had a higher authority to answer too and that authority had mandated Abigail and Sam happy together – hey he wasn't going to argue. No, right now he needed Abigail out of the way, Sam and Dean desperate to say yes to angels again, and mom and dad doing their part. Phase I, getting Sam to beg, plead, and say yes to Crowley's demands was about to happen. And once the higher authority was pleased with Crowley then he could finally get back into Heaven. Hell and Earth were beginning to annoy him after 2000 years.

The explosion only destroyed the coffee shop Abigail had been in, however the shockwave took out electricity and shook buildings in a two mile radius. Sam was out of the shower, dressed and out the door in under two minutes. People were stumbling onto the street. His phone rang and he prayed to God it was Abigail. It was Dean.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?"

Sam looked down the street and saw a smoldering pile of rubble that use to be the coffee shop. Instinctively he knew no one could have lived through that, but he clung to hope to prevent his world from falling apart.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice was loud and cold. "What's going on?"

"The coffee shop exploded." He was numb. He knew the signs of shock and they were setting in.

"You and Abby alright? What about the hospital?" Dean asked dreading to hear the answer.

"Hospital is fine and no we're not alright. Abigail was inside Dean."

"Dad and I are on our way Sammy. Go back inside." He knew his brother was in shock and he knew that if he ordered him around in his big brother tone Sam might, might actually listen and go back inside where it would be safer.

By the time John got to the apartment Sam was inside, just staring at the news on the tv. And was he rocking back and forth? This was not good. Sam didn't even acknowledge him coming in.

John called Mary and asked her to come over. He hoped she would be able to get through to Sam because he wasn't having much luck. Dean had run over to the hospital to check on Katie first and even after his eldest had returned no one was getting through to Sam.

The waiting was unbearable. His mind refused to focus, to think. He had trouble breathing and couldn't keep anything down, not even water. Around 6 that evening news finally came that Abigail wasn't among the bodies in the rubble.

So she was probably alive. The next question was who had her and where. Sam had felt this way several times in his life. The first at Jessica's death, the second when Dean had been shot by the robber in Loki's crazy world, and the third when his brother had been ripped to shreds by Hellhounds. Helpless, and guilty fading into failure and self-pity, followed by a calm resolve and the need for revenge. He had started down the slippery slope to Hell and knew he would slide faster this time. Lucifer would probably get him but the dark mood he was in he would have no problem taking the angel out permanently. He was just done with it all. Heaven, Hell, didn't matter what mattered was getting Abigail back and if it cost his soul so be it.

Dean's world was upside down. His daughter was alright but his brother was turning away from all points sane and rational. He couldn't go through this again. He wouldn't go through this again. And where the hell was Cas?

* * *

TBC


	10. Castiel

Rating: T+ (language)

_This will be the last update until after the season 6 premiere due to traveling (i.e. Oktoberfest in Munich). Very excited about 'Exile on Main Street'. Enjoy._

* * *

Ben knew about angels, he knew that only a handful of angels were the Winchester's friends. He knew he had an angelic bloodline in him thanks to Dean. But the most important thing Ben Braden Winchester knew was that under no circumstances were you to say yes to one of the bastards. To say yes was to bring about the end of close to 6 billion people, and lose your life in the process. He also knew about the angelic Green Room in California that the angels took people who they wanted to teach a lesson. So yes he was panicking right now but he was imitating his father and putting on that cool, devil may care expression. One minute he had been walking into the gym for class and the next he was being held by angelic assholes in the pretty room. His dad was going to be pissed when he came to rescue him!

* * *

John felt like there was a giant cosmic clock somewhere ticking down to the minute his entire family would be destroyed. Three days ago his youngest son had lost the love of his life and was inconsolable to the point they had to drug him. The betrayed look on Sam's face as he realized what his family did broke John and Mary's heart but their son wasn't thinking right now and Winchesters were known for their self-sacrificing, Apocalypse bringing actions when they had lost loved ones. Mary had tried to console her youngest but Sam never had a mother's touch and he wasn't really interested in it now. They both could see the light go out in his eyes and judging by Dean's reaction to his brother's current metal state the darkness that replaced the light was very, very bad.

"After I went to Hell Sam hooked up with a demon to avenge my death on the demon that held my contract."

Dean was only glancing over the story. It was a down time in their relationship and after years of soul searching Dean finally understood – sort of – where his brother was coming from when he did it. Didn't make it hurt less or make it right in Dean's mind but it was some understanding. And he didn't want to put his brother in a bad light to their parents.

"Once I found Sam he was already under the influence of that bitch. She had him hooked on demon blood, exorcising demons with his mind, making him think he was doing the right thing all the while feeding his soul with revenge."

Mary shifted uncomfortable in her chair. This was all her fault. She had made the first deal. She had allowed Azazel to pollute her infant son. Mary had died before she could protect Sam and Sam was the one who paid the price for her selfishness. Well this shit, this self-pity ended today! She was a mother of two amazing sons, the grandmother of an amazing grandson and beautiful granddaughter with another on the way. She was going to be selfish, but not rash, and she was going to save her family!

"So the demon blood gave Sam his abilities. Was that Azazel's plan?" John knew bits and pieces of the story. He had heard Alistair tell him what his youngest son was born to do. How Sam would lead the demon army against mankind. But demons lie, though John had a feeling that most of it was true.

"Yeah. They scared the shit out of me dad. You weren't there and I was so lost. I made choices that I'm not proud of and looked where it got us. I broke the first seal, I pushed my baby brother away, I lost him in the war…"

"And you got him back and learned from your mistakes Dean," Mary said reassuringly. Dean wasn't to blame for any of the past. That blame rested on her and John's shoulders. Their sons just paid for their selfishness.

"We're losing him again. I see the same signs that were there when Ruby had him under her power. Hell if Lucifer offered to bring Abigail back if Sam said yes, Sam would do it." He had just gotten normal, gotten family back and now it was threatened. He was angry and Castiel still hadn't shown his face. Dean was stewing in his anger when Lisa called.

"Please tell me Ben is with you?" There wasn't panic in her voice but there was tension.

"No." He was on his feet, keys in hand without a word to his parents.

"I'll check inside." Now there was a panic in her voice.

"I'm on my way."

"What's wrong," John asked?

"Ben's not at his usual pick up spot. We'll find him." It was a hard, cold promise.

"I'll come with you," John said as he got his jacket and followed his son.

"No, stay here. Sammy's going to wake up soon and mom's good but I don't think she'll be able to handle him by herself. I'll call when we find him."

With that Dean was out the door and the Impala roared to life. John and Mary looked at each other with tension on their faces. This wasn't good and there was nothing they could do for their sons right now except wait in agony and pray their family wasn't destroyed.

"So the guardian angel finally makes an appearance," Lisa said with venom in her voice. Ben had been missing for 3 hours.

Ben wasn't inside, wasn't on the soccer field, and the teachers hadn't seen him since lunch. She had screamed at the principal and teachers when it was clear Ben had been abducted from the school. The police were called and an Amber Alert was issued. To make matters worse Deputy Curt was being a total asshole to Dean and it almost ended with Dean being handcuffed. If that had happened Lisa would have gone total bitch on Curt's ass but luckily Mary had intervened and smoothed things out. Lisa had to admit her mother-in-law had a knack for calming the situation down. Now the Winchester guardian angel was before them and Mary wasn't having luck keeping Dean calm.

"Where's our son," Dean asked with hatred in his voice?

Castiel was sadden by the hostility his friend was holding toward him. He had convinced himself that there were bigger things to take care of in Heaven and that the Winchester's problems were not of his interest anymore, but he had been mistaken. Friendship was important and the Winchesters would always be important to Heaven and God.

"There are rumors that God is close to returning. The angels who follow Raphael do not believe it and are making a last stand against those of us who do. They have taken Ben, not to get him to say yes to Raphael as we once thought but to get you to say yes."

"Where is he?"

"He's in California. Same room you've been in."

"We've gotta get him."

"Dean, Raphael wants you to say yes to him so he can spring Michael from the Pit. There is every chance that when he does Lucifer will get free as well and with the state your brother is in the Apocalypse will begin again."

"Why does Ralphy want Michael free," Mary asked?

"He thinks Michael will restore Heaven. And he misses his brother."

"What about Gabriel?"

"Gabriel is in a lake of holy fire. No one can get to him. We've lost him I'm afraid."

"Sam won't say yes if Abigail is returned. So why don't you return her," Mary was speaking to Castiel like he was a child.

"Abigail Colt is not in Heaven. I know she wasn't in the explosion. I know Sam is in pain but where she is I cannot spare anyone to get her."

"Where is she," Lisa asked? Her tone let Cas know that the Winchesters weren't fucking around anymore.

"She's in Hell."

Dean didn't believe it. To his knowledge Abigail didn't have any demon deals going. She wasn't evil and he said she wasn't in the explosion. "Why's she in Hell?"

"Duke Zepar has her in the second level of Hell, in his palace. He lusted after her most of her life and saw an opportunity to take her." Everyone turned around to see Crowley's black form appear.

Crowley had everyone, including Cas in a supernatural lockdown. No one could move which was good for him because he realized that right now he was public enemy #2.

"At least she's safe from the rapid angels," he smirked at Castiel.

"You planned this," Cas calmly said to the demon.

"Kind of. I am under a higher authority to protect Abigail Colt and her unborn child. I knew with Heaven in chaos and Gabriel in a lake of holy fire that protecting her would be difficult. So I might have suggested that Zepar take her back to his place for a while. Don't worry," he looked at Mary. "You can tell your youngest that she will be returned, once Heaven is restored."

"How?" Mary wasn't believing Crowley for a second.

"You see Sam found a ring in an antique store a while ago. It was a special ring, even though he didn't realize it. Luckily he gave it to her the morning she was kidnapped. As long as she has that ring Duke Zepar cannot use his magic to seduce her. He can't touch her anyway as long as she's pregnant. But the ring is the key to bringing her back. I have one of my best men looking out for her while she's down there. He'll be able to use his power with the ring to return her back topside. Once Heaven is restored."

"Dean, he speaks the truth," Castiel found himself agreeing with the demon. Though he had no idea why he should.

Crowley was radiating an aura that only the angel could see and it was confusing him. It wasn't a purple-black demonic aura. It was more purple-gold which meant that Crowley was definitely not a complete demon. So what was he?

A second later Crowley was gone and everyone was back to their normal selves. Dean looked at Cas.

"Take me to Ben now!"

"You'll need your parents and Sam if you want to get Ben back."

"I'll get John and Sam and meet you back at your house in an hour," Mary said.

"You need to be prepared Dean. You can't go running into the situation. The stakes are much higher."

He hated to wait a minute longer and knew that Lisa was ready to go commando on a bunch of angels' asses but he would wait an hour. Prepare for the showdown and when it came there would not be any angels who wanted to harm the Winchesters standing.

John was having a difficult time restraining his youngest son. Sam was not going to fall for being sedated again and he was hell bent on finding a lead on Abigail. Luckily Mary came in at the critical time and quickly began to explain to Sam what was going on.

"Crowley's a demon. We can't trust demons," he was screaming at them! He had learned his lesson the hard way. "No, we summon the bastard and take him out!"

"And how is that going to help Abigail?" John was getting the father tone in his voice and it was having an effect on his son.

"Castiel agrees with him. Dean needs you right now Sam. Let's get Ben then we will sort out what's going on with Abigail."

It was a hard sell but Sam eventually saw the logic and reasoning of waiting, of getting all the facts, and of acting when fully prepared. There were a lot of questions to answer, like what did restore Heaven mean but they would find the answers. As soon as they slaughtered Raphael's bitches. With all the anger, the helplessness Sam felt it was going to feel good slaughtering anything that wanted to further destroy his family. It was pity demon blood no longer had an effect on him. He would have gladly consumed his weight in the vile stuff if it would help him walk into Hell and get Abigail. He would consume even more if it allowed his family to be safe. But the only thing he had to run on was anger, pain, and the need for revenge. Heaven and Hell had fucked him and both would pay.

* * *

TBC -_ could Crowley be more than an angel disguised as a demon? Could there be a way for Sam to go darkside without demon blood? What awesomeness will Ben do to the angels holding him hostage? Stay tuned... Sorry, just channeling old 60s and 70s tv shows there. Thanks for reading ;)_


	11. Ben

_So the last chapter was going to be the last one before "Exile on Main Street" but I was blown away by the number of hits it got and more alerts so I thought I would add one more chapter before beginning to pack and stuff. THANK YOU ALL for showing interest…reviews would be nice too be they "this sucks" or a simple "I like it" or suggestions. And for those of you who haven't seen it yet there is a minute ten second long new trailer that has scenes from episodes 1-4 online. Drool worthy shot of Sam shirtless doing pull-ups, though the preview makes him seem evil __._

_Enjoy.  
_

Rating: T+ (language, blood)

* * *

For some unknown reason Eminem's _Not Afraid _was stuck in her head when she woke up. Especially the part where he sings '_pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe' _Abigail hoped it wasn't a sign of what was to come. She tried to remember what had happened. Sam proposed to her, they had awesome sex, she went to the coffee shop, there was a strange man there, then a bright light and now she was waking up on a soft couch in a room with gold curtains on the windows. She got up taking in her surroundings and walked to the window. Sunlight was filtering through the thick gold material. Hieronymus Bosch's _Garden of Earthly Delights _came to mind as she saw the expansive lawn full of…things. This was freaky.

Looking down at the ring on her finger she twisted it and thought of Sam. Next she put her hand on her stomach and it was still extended. "We're going to get home to daddy," she said as she rubbed her hand up and down. It was a promise.

Looking back out the window she saw the things scurrying here and there in their own worlds. It was disgusting seeing the misshapen bodies and creatures actually moving, actually having some sort of existence.

"They are our loyal subjects Abigail. They are here to greet you, welcome you to your new home."

Turning she saw the same blond from the coffee shop standing in the doorway. He had his hands full of clothes and a bag full of toiletries. He placed the clothes on the couch she had woken up on and the bag beside it before coming to stand beside her. Something happened inside her that had only happened once before, years ago. There was so much anger surging through her, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt right, it made her feel like she could get through whatever was happening to her as long as she held onto it.

As the rage surged through her and began to crescendo her stomach began to hurt. Oh no, the baby! No, no, no, she was screaming to herself! A few seconds later there was an Orlando Bloom as Legolas man beside the blond and he was speaking hastily to the blond in a language she didn't know.

The brunette Legolas placed his hand on her forehead and her stomach stopped hurting and the anger eased.

"That was your demon blood adjusting to being home," he said calmly as if it was the logical answer.

However he was glaring daggers at the blond. Once again he began angrily speaking to the blond in a language that she realized was ancient. Abigail got the feeling that the brunette was ripping the blond a new one for something.

"What the hell? What happened to the baby?" She had gotten her voice back from the anger and was scared that Mary Rose was hurt.

"The baby is fine. More than fine actually. She's going to be a beautiful child." The brunette said as he put a hand on her back and walked her toward the couch.

"Again, what the hell?" She stopped and pulled away from him.

Thanks to the irrational actions of the Zepar the first meeting between Ms. Colt and he wasn't going to be what he had hoped for. Sier had hoped that he would be present when she woke up, but didn't factor in the demon blood she had in her adjusting so quickly to her surroundings. Then the Duke walks in and she sensed the threat and her blood responded. Prince Sier didn't have the heart to tell her that she had come close to losing the child she carried; she still might if she got angry enough again. And he had told Zepar as much, though he knew that Zepar would secretly welcome not having to play father to Sam Winchester's child. The Duke had promised that he would do anything to keep Abigail happy – even being father to the brat.

Honesty was the best policy so the Prince told Zepar to get out and let him acclimate Abigail to her new home. He had to be completely honest with her. Crowley had asked him to watch her, guide her through the second level of Hell and bring her back to her family once Heaven was restored. Being the only demon lord that was neither good nor evil he accepted his duty. He knew why Crowley was doing it, any fallen angel would jump at the chance to return to Heaven. Sier just wanted to walk the Earth again and hopefully find his brother. Abigail was his ticket topside.

"Firstly you are in the second level of Hell. In the palace of Duke Zepar who has quiet a demonic legion under him and as you saw outside some Bosch like subjects. Second about your adjustment here. You know that Samuel Colt made deals with demons and then sent them all to Hell in order to make the guns work. Well the only way to send demons as powerful as us back to Hell was to be one."

She wasn't hearing him right. Demons lied and tough he looked like a brown haired version of Legolas he had to be lying. Abigail liked Eomer better anyway.

"Relax, he wasn't a full blooded demon but enough demonic blood passed down through the generations. You didn't need Sam's blood in you to have the demon connection. You, and your brother are at least a quarter demon. You're blood is just reacting to being among your own kind."

"You are not my kind," she screamed! Oh god she was going to be sick! Yes she knew there was demon blood before Sam's running through her but there was also angel, Sidhe and god knew what else. He had to be lying to her.

"Don't be afraid. It's tempered with other things and when you're among humans it's dormant. However the Winchester's blood inside you is what concerns me. It is what is making you angry. You must remain calm sweet, for Mary Rose's sake."

That got her attention.

"Thirdly, my name is Sier and I am a Prince of Hell. The demon who holds you is Duke Zepar. Consider me a protector and guide."

"So I need a protector?" That would make it more difficult to get out of Hell and there was no doubt she was going to get out of Hell and back to Sam and her brother and niece. The anger began to grow again.

"Lastly, the ring your beloved gave you will protect you from the Duke. So let's make a deal before he returns. I trust you with second level of Hell survival secrets and you trust me enough to let me inside your head when needed."

Kidnapped by god damn demons! How was that even possible? Crowley, came a second thought. Once she got back topside she was going to gank that bastard! Sam must be going out of his mind. Oh god how long had it been?

Prince Sier sensed her thoughts. The ring would keep her thoughts secure from Zepar and others but he was the one who had created it. Created it for his love who was taken away from him millennia ago. It would bind him to her in Hell and allow for him to pull her out when Crowley gave the order.

"Don't worry. The deeper you go in Hell the more time differs from above. Second level is only a few hours ahead. You've been missing for a day."

"And Sam?"

"I will not lie to you, he's losing his mind. By the time everyone realizes what has happened the boy's going to be hanging on by a thread."

That news just made her more determined to get away, but to do that she would have to trust this demon. Sam, her family, and the child she carried were her main concerns. In order to get back to them she was going to have to at least pretend to trust the demon before her. But he could probably sense her thoughts so she was screwed. Family was the most important she would do anything to back.

Prince Sier, she began to remember all the lore she had ever read on demons. The name was also in her family's history books. Out of all the demons chronicled in Samuel Colt's journals the Prince's name came up the most, and it seemed that her ancestor trusted the prince completely. She thought about the lore she had read on demons and everything she could think of came back to the fact that in all text Prince Sier was neutral to everything, even good to an extent. Here went nothing and everything.

"How do I get home?"

"I'm afraid you're stuck here until the war in Heaven plays out. I will talk to Zepar and warn him not to get you upset anymore than you are right now at the situation. He will listen. He is in love with you."

"That's sick."

"He will be persuasive in his gestures to win your affection. The ring is your protection, do not part with it."

He wasn't going to add more pressure and pain to the situation she was in by telling her that if it was lost she wouldn't be getting out of the second level. Or that Zepar would try devious methods to get it off her finger. Abigail Colt was a hunter, bound to a hunter who she was determined to return to so the ring would be safe. Eventually the demon blood in her would grant her powers equal to Zepar's , but he hoped that she would be out of Hell before that happened. And if the child was born in Hell…too many complications to think about. Heaven had to get fixed before then, that was the _only _option.

Abigail felt like she was drowning as Sier disappeared and she went back to watching the writhing figures below her. Second level of Hell – huh. She hoped Hell was ready for one quarter blood demon-hunter who was hormonally imbalanced as was. Zepar wanted to start a war – bring it. She knew somewhere above Sam was gearing up to rescue her. Abigail would do her part in Hell to make sure he was successful.

* * *

Ben didn't have an angel blade on him but he did know the sigil to send them back to the mothership as his dad called it. Unfortunately there was nothing in the room that would work to cut himself so he would have to improvise. Dean had taught him how to shot, how to exorcise demons, how to protect himself from all manner of evil, including angels. Ben was in no mood to play nice with them.

His mom wouldn't let him have too much soda but the angels had set up a nice buffet spread with all the soda he could drink, on ice. Ben knew his dad had scars from all the battles he had fought with supernatural forces. Being a hunter, being a protector against the things that go bump in the night meant you had to accept pain, work through it and come out the other side stronger. He drank one of the sodas and then used the lip to begin slicing at his fingers. The pain was horrible, worse than a paper cut but he had to draw the sigil in his blood and send the bastards back. It would give his father time to rescue him. He didn't know how long he had before they realized what he was doing so he worked fast, ignoring the pain. Drawing the sigil on the table he waited...which wasn't long.

The surge of power that ran through Ben when he slammed his hand down on the sigil and sent the angels back to the mothership was euphoric!

"Awesome!" He said to himself as he was once again alone. He quickly began to draw another…he would continue to send them back until Dean got there. He just hoped dad got there before he lost a lot of blood.

* * *

TBC – _yeah the LOTR reference was my inner geek being released. All the research I could find on Sier just says he's beautiful so I chose Legolas as a representation._


	12. Antichrist

_Sorry for taking a while to update. This is short to move the chapters along as I'm going darkside with the next few chapters and can't wait to dive in! Also trying to stop the bunny muses from planting an idea for a season 6 AU story but don't know if I'll be able to fight them off. Must say after the "Exile on Main Street" I was nervous about the boys, but "Two Men" has given me hope__. Still uncertain about the motive of the Campbells (and they killed off the least annoying one – how sad) but it's going to be a fun ride._

Rating: T+ (language).

* * *

Ben had zapped the angels back to the mothership at least five times now and he was getting weak with blood loss. His dad better get to him soon he thought as he zapped them for the sixth time. Angels weren't only dicks, apparently they were stupid dicks.

Castiel had zapped them to where Ben was and Dean, Mary, and Sam, were all equipped with angel blades. Lisa and John were outside the warehouse, John making sure nothing went in or got out. Lisa drawing protection sigils on everything to make sure angels didn't get Ben again once he was safe in her arms.

Inside they made quick work of the stunt angels surrounding the shed. Mary wasn't rusty at all as she took down the female angel that came toward her. Sam was beyond anything his brother had ever seen in a fight before. He was easily dispatching the angles attacking him, but Dean wasn't certain his brother was using the angel blade. Didn't matter right now, they had to get Ben.

Once the stunt angels were gone Dean spoke a spell that opened the shed door, Cas had taught him the incantation a few years ago. Who said Dean Winchester wasn't a quick learner never saw the man in his role as father. Stepping inside he saw Ben with his head on the table. Immediately he ran to his son while Sam and Mary kept a look out for trouble.

"Ben, Ben," Dean shouted! He was relieved when his son opened his eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy it's me. Come on mom's waiting outside for you." He picked his son up in his arms and walked toward the door.

"Dean," Sam said in a raised voice as the familiar high pitched whine and white light began to fill the room. "Got company."

Dean hurried out the door with his brother behind him. Their mother however wasn't as lucky. Mary was caught inside the room when the door slammed shut.

"Get Ben outside. I'll get mom," Sam said with desperation in his voice. They had gotten his nephew which was a plus but he wasn't going to let his mom get taken. Fuck Heaven!

Dean obeyed his brother knowing their mom could handle herself. Sam began the incantation to open the door but it didn't want to give. He could hear Mary from inside the room fighting with something. There was the sound of crashing vases, and things being turned over. His mom was going down fighting, but his mom wouldn't be going down at all! Sam had had enough of this angel shit! Embracing the Antichrist that was still inside him he succumbed fully to his darker side. The shed literally blew apart, but he wasn't harmed. The angel fighting with his mother burst into flames and its vessel sank to the ground with black cindered wings smoking into the air. Mary was fine, he was willing his mom to be fine and nothing in the universe was going to go against him!

Outside Dean handed Ben off to Lisa. "Mom's inside I'm going back in," he said as he kissed both Lisa and Ben on the head.

"I'm going with you," John said. There was no way in hell he was going to let Mary go again. He'd just gotten her back.

Their trip back inside was interrupted by an explosion inside the warehouse. Using their arms and hands as shields for their face Dean and John hadn't even recovered from the shockwave when they saw Sam and Mary coming out.

"What the hell happened," Dean asked his brother with a worried tone?

Mary looked at John, then between her sons. She knew what Sam had done and she knew why he had done it. Sadly she knew that it couldn't be undone and she only hoped she could make it right. While she was fighting with the angel inside the room a voice had come to her and explained what she needed to do to save her youngest son.

She would have to die, allow herself to be put in the protection of angels, and then travel the deepest region of Heaven to find Gabriel and to say yes to him. As Gabriel's vessel she would lead the final attack alongside Castiel and the battle for Heaven would begin. As soon as their side won Sam would be freed from the Antichrist and God would return. Her family would be restored, though she didn't know if she would. That didn't matter now. She finally had a way to atone for her choice years ago – no one would stop her from making it right.

"Sam!" Dean's shouts didn't break his brother from the trance he was in.

Sam wasn't right. Dean knew he had finally embraced the darkness that shouldn't still be in him but that somehow was. Sam wasn't Sammy right now; he was something much more powerful. Even more powerful then when he was hopped up on demon blood. Sam was dark and light, good and evil, sorrow and pain and he was literally burning up. His brother was fucking glowing!

"Sammy," Mary said as she reached out to her son only to have John grab her arms and hold them to her sides.

"Mary he's not Sam right now," John whispered in a pained voice. Had he completely lost his youngest son?

Dean wasn't going to have any of this shit! Sam had been brought back from the Cage and he wasn't going to let Sam go. Sam glowed brighter and it reminded Dean of the light Lucifer emitted when he had zapped out of the apartment in Detroit. And like that Sam was gone.

Castiel had zapped them there but Cas was gone too. The Winchesters were stuck in California for the time being without a guardian angel and without Sam.

"What do we do now," Lisa asked? She wasn't letting go of Ben anytime soon. "Where's Sam?"

"We go to Bobby's," John said. "We'll regroup there. Figure this out." He was holding Mary who had tears running down her cheeks.

Dean had gotten one victory today, he had gotten his son back from angels. He should have learned by now that victories would always be tempered with painful agony – it was the Winchester curse. Wherever his brother was he hoped that Sam would be alright and not bring about the end times. He was going to get Sam back.

* * *

The Antichrist belonged neither in Heaven or Hell but on Earth creating havoc and mayhem. However Sam found himself in Hell and this time instead of being a vessel for a douche of an archangel he was beyond powerful, and himself. He knew what he wanted to do, to make those responsible for his misery suffer. The angels would get what was coming to them for hurting his family as soon as the demons responsible for so much more agony were dealt with. He knew Abigail was in the second level of Hell in the home of Duke Zepar. He however was in the deepest level of the Pit and would have fun fighting his way up. There was no doubt that Sam Winchester would rescue his beloved and their unborn child as quickly as he could. But there was nothing to prevent him from getting payback on those demons that had fucked up his life from the time he was a toddler to now. He ripped apart the angel fighting his mother like swatting a fly with a flyswat – he was going to take his time with the demons. Make them suffer, make them scream, break them and twist them. He would make a reputation for himself and by the time he got to Abigail he would have Duke Zepar shaking with fear.

* * *

_TBC – Ben has a heavy choice to make. Sam begins his trip through Hell and lots of pain and suffering lie in his wake. Things take a turn for the worse when Abigail's latent demon powers come to the surface, and Castiel's life is in jeopardy. _


End file.
